


100 Years.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Ouija, Romance, esprit, fantôme, surnaturel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Louis rentre dans une maison abandonnée sous une soirée orageuse pour s'abriter. Il est certain d'avoir senti une présence entre ces murs. Il se prend alors un intérêt grandissant pour l'histoire de cet endroit sinistre et cherche à savoir ce qui s'y est passé.Harry travaille dans la bibliothèque dans laquelle Louis va faire ses recherches et décider de l'aider. Ils partagent une haine mutuelle depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés il y a un an à l'université. Mais au fond, derrière ces faux sentiments, se cachent un amour qu'ils n'osent pas s'avouer.Et cette enquête va les rapprocher plus qu'ils ne le pensent.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici une petite histoire d'Halloween qui je l'espère vous plaira et vous mettra dans l'ambiance de la saison. 
> 
> Je vous mets quelques trigger warnings au cas où vous ne seriez pas confortables avec ces sujets :  
> \- mention de fantôme/esprit  
> \- utilisation d'une planche de Ouija
> 
> Je vous remercie de me lire et de toujours me soutenir, ça me va droit au coeur. Je pense vous retrouver bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire que j'ai déjà assez bien avancé.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis & à partager, ça me fait toujours plaisir.  
> Bonne lecture !

⭐

_"I believe in you and in our hearts we know the truth_

_And I believe in love and the darker it gets, the more I do_

_Try and fill us with your hate and we will shine a light_

_And the days will become endless and never, and never turn to night..."_

_100 Years_ \- Florence + The Machine.

⭐


	2. I.

C’est une journée orageuse de Septembre. Le mois n’a commencé que depuis trois jours, mais l’été est déjà en train de laisser sa place à un automne précoce.

La tempête frappe le coeur de la ville quand Louis termine une longue journée de travail. Il est vingt deux heures et il pleut des cordes depuis les premières lueurs du jour.

Il habite depuis un an dans cette ville, mais il ne s’habituera définitivement jamais à son changement de météo soudain. L’été est de loin sa saison préférée. Les soirées à traîner dehors avec ses ami.e.s sur les quais du fleuve jusqu’à tard dans la nuit chaude, boire des bières, fumer des cigarettes et rire à gorge déployée.

L’automne ou l’hiver, c’est autre chose. Différent. Le temps devient triste, froid et gris. Même si les boutiques et les rues de la ville s’habillent toujours de couleurs chaleureuses pour tenter de chasser la brume. La neige même, parfois.

Mais il pleut, il fait froid, et Louis déteste ça. Il râle en remontant sa capuche sur sa tête puis serre les pans de sa veste en jean autour de lui. A côtés de son master en sciences humaines à l’université, il travaille en tant que serveur dans un vieux bar en ville afin d’assurer son loyer et ses dépenses. Souvent le soir, après ses cours.

Il préférerait plutôt être bien au chaud dans son petit appartement, emmitouflé dans des couvertures, mais il n’aurait même pas le droit à un toit au-dessus de la tête sans son salaire. La vie requiert des sacrifices. D’ici quelques années, il pourra en profiter pleinement, il espère.

Elle a beau ne pas être aussi dense que durant la journée, la pluie lui frappe tout de même le visage. Ce n’est pas sans difficultés qu’il avance, bravant le froid du vent et des gouttes qui s’abattent sur son corps déjà secoué par des tremblements.

Quand il arrive au bout de la rue, après longues cinq minutes de marche, il s’arrête et commence à maudire la terre entière. Des barrières en plastiques postées en ligne tout le long de la route lui bloquent le passage, le même chemin qu’il a emprunté ce matin pour se rendre à l’université. Une voiture de police est garée juste derrière, ses gyrophares bleus et rouges tournent et éclairent brièvement les façades des bâtiments alentours.

Louis plisse les yeux, soupire puis s’avance vers l’agent de police, de l’autre côté des barrières. Abrité sous son grand parapluie noir, il termine de parler dans son téléphone. Son regard s’arrête sur Louis, détrempé par l’averse, mais il ne semble pas pressé de terminer sa conversation pour autant.

Exaspéré, Louis lève les yeux au ciel et s’apprête à passer sur le côté des grandes barrières pour retourner chez lui. Le policier raccroche son téléphone en soupirant de manière exagérée puis s’approche jusqu’à lui faire face.

– Désolé mon garçon, mais ce ne sera pas possible de passer par ici. L’eau du fleuve a débordé dans la fin de la journée, le chemin derrière est inaccessible.

Mon garçon, Louis se retient de lui crier qu’il n’a plus treize ans. Et surtout, qu’il voudrait se mettre au chaud, au sec. Il serre les poings dans les poches de sa veste en jean, malgré sa capuche des gouttes tombent depuis ses mèches de cheveux sur son front dans ses yeux.

– Mais, je dois rentrer chez moi.

– Dans ce cas, il faudra trouver un autre chemin. C’est trop dangereux, on ne laisse personne emprunter cette route jusqu’à ce que la situation soit revenue à la normale.

– C’est-à-dire ?

Le policier hausse grossièrement les épaules, regarde autour de lui, même si d’ici Louis ne voit aucun dégât des eaux.

– Demain dans la fin de matinée au mieux. On a dû évacuer des maisons pour la nuit, tu n’habites pas dans le quartier ?

– Non, j’ai encore de la marche.

– Alors désolé mais il va falloir faire un petit détour.

Réellement agacé, Louis tourne le dos et fais demi-tour sans adresser un autre mot à l’agent de police. D’habitude, il met un peu plus d’une vingtaine de minutes pour rentrer du bar à chez lui. Mais ce soir, sous une pluie froide et à cause de cet obstacle en plein milieu de sa route, il va certainement y passer quarante minutes.

Il se retrouve contraint de passer par des rues derrières, reculées, des chemins qu’il ne connaît pas aussi bien. Au fil de ses pas, la pluie semble s’intensifier, se transformer en averse. Louis est mouillé jusqu’aux os et ce serait vraiment un coup de chance s’il ne tombe pas malade demain.

En passant au milieu d’une route boueuse, son pied dérape et il se retrouve à quatre pattes au sol. Ses mains, les manches de sa veste et son pantalon sont alors détrempés et recouverts de gadoue. Il pousse un juron, se relève et manque de trébucher une seconde fois.

S’il n’était pas aussi en colère, il aurait déjà fondu en larmes. La malchance a visiblement décidé de s’abattre sur lui aujourd’hui. Son paquet vide de thé ce matin, la mauvaise note qu’il a reçu à son dernier contrôle, ce client qui lui a hurlé dessus parce que son morceau de viande n’était pas assez cuit, la tasse de café qu’il a renversé sur ses nouvelles chaussures. La vie se fait un immense plaisir de lui rire au nez et de tester sa patience depuis son réveil.

L’averse orageuse se transforme petit à petit en tempête, et Louis réalise qu’il ne peut pas continuer à marcher sous cette pluie diluvienne, dans un noir quasi complet, au milieu d’un quartier qu’il ne reconnaît pas.

Cela fait déjà un moment qu’il marche ainsi, il est certain d’être perdu parce que le paysage ne lui est pas familier du tout. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et regarde l’écran, il est vingt deux heures trente six. Son portable est presque déchargé et il lui est impossible de l’utiliser sous la pluie.

Son premier réflexe est alors de chercher un endroit où s’abriter le temps que le pire soit passé. Mais il ne trouve que des arbres sur sa route, des champs vides, pas une seule âme qui vive. Il aurait dû chercher un refuge avant de s’aventurer dans l’inconnu.

Malgré sa récente chute, il se met à courir. Il n’a pas le choix. Et c’est au détour d’une petite forêt qu’il la voit. La bâtisse d’une maison qui semble abandonnée.

Louis ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, il se précipite vers l’habitat ravagé par le temps. C’est une petite maison de campagne, avec un étage, visiblement isolée du reste du monde. Il y a quelques trous dans le toit et plus aucun carreau aux fenêtres, mais ça fera l’affaire le temps que la tempête se calme.

Pour entrer Louis n’a pas besoin de pousser la porte, elle est déjà enfoncée et ne tient que sur un clou. Il fait sombre et aussi froid que dehors. Le parquet grince sous ses pieds tandis qu’il avance doucement à l’abri du vent et de la pluie.

Ce qui intrigue le plus Louis, c’est que les meubles sont encore entreposés dans la maison, presque intactes en dehors de la couche de poussières, de feuilles mortes et plus ou moins petites araignées qui ont pris possession du mobilier ou des murs.

Piqué par sa curiosité, Louis sort à nouveau son téléphone et allume l’option torche dessus afin de mieux voir l’intérieur des pièces. Le salon est assez grand, il y a encore des cadres accrochés, de travers, d’autres brisés au sol, un écran de télévision dont l’écran est fissuré, des rideaux suspendus qui volent au gré du vent, des fleurs séchées, mortes depuis longtemps.

Ainsi, Louis fait le tour de la maison. La cuisine où gisent de la vielle vaisselle sale et de la nourriture rassie, que des fourmis ou autres animaux sont déjà venus dévorer. La salle de bains, les affaires de toilettes sont encore dans les placards, des serviettes au sol, il tourne le robinet de la baignoire mais aucune goutte d’eau ne s’en échappe. Une première chambre avec un grand lit double, une imposante armoire en bois très ancienne qui lui donne presque le vertige tant elle est grande. Une deuxième plus petite, un lit simple, des couvertures défaites, retournées, des livres éparpillés sur un bureau poussiéreux, au sol près d’une bibliothèque renversées.

Cette pièce paraît plus désordonnée que les autres, comme si une tornade était passée uniquement entre ces quatre murs. Intrigué, Louis se penche vers les livres, il en récupère un au hasard dont la couverture est toute cornée.

Un frisson lui traverse l’échine, la température semble baisser d’un coup. Alors qu’il allait continuer ses fouilles, un bruit survient dans le couloir de l’étage. Comme un objet tombé au sol. Louis se redresse subitement puis se retourne vers l’entrée de la pièce, son rythme cardiaque s’accélère et les poils sur ses bras, sa nuque se hérissent.

– Il… il y a quelqu’un ?

S’il était dans un de ces films d’horreur qu’il adore tant regarder avec son meilleur ami, Louis serait déjà mort rien que parce qu’il est assez idiot pour poser cette question. Bien moins sûr de lui que lorsqu’il a mis les pieds dans cette maison, il prend son courage à deux mains et braque sa lumière sur la porte tout en avançant.

A nouveau, ses pieds font grincer le vieux parquet. Son visage s’étire en une grimace, il retient son souffle et avance le plus prudemment possible vers le couloir. Une fois arrivé, il projette son flash un peu partout autour de lui. Mais il n’y a personne.

Il remarque toutefois une petite statue en bois au sol qui n’y était pas avant. Louis regarde de tous les côtés, pour s’assurer quand même que personne n’a eu aussi l’idée de venir se mettre à l’abri ici. Et donc lui faire la frayeur de sa vie. Il va ramasser l’objet décoratif qu’il repose sur l’armoire en bois, où il y a la trace précise de son emplacement grâce à la traînée de poussière.

– Idiot, souffle-t-il contre lui même, c’est seulement le vent.

Cependant, Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer que le vent n’aurait pas eu assez de force pour faire tomber un objet de ce poids. Mais, il ne cherche pas à trouver d’explication. Il passe devant un bureau de travail, des carnets et papiers empilés sur une table, en bazar au sol, une machine à écrire, un bougeoir et un stylo à plume.

Lorsqu’il retourne au salon, la lumière de son portable s’éteint. Il tente d’allumer l’écran, en vain, la batterie est à plat. Un soupir las sort de sa bouche.

Pendant son exploration, Louis avait oublié la pluie abondante qui ne s’est toujours pas calmée. Ce n’est pas tout de suite qu’il retournera chez lui, mais au moins il est un minimum au sec. Des gouttes s’infiltrent dans les trous au plafond à l’étage, d’autres passent par les fenêtres brisées, mais rien de comparable à la tempête dehors.

Épuisé, il frotte du revers de sa manche déjà tachée de boue le coussin du canapé puis se laisse tomber dedans. Il n’y a rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre. Le temps est affreusement long sans aucune distraction. Malgré la pénombre, il observe encore une fois partout autour de lui. Une grosse araignée immobile dans le coin, en haut d’un mur, ses longues pattes étendues autour de la toile épaisse qu’elle a tissé au fil des semaines, voir des mois.

Bien que la pluie fasse un bruit assourdissant sur le toit de la maison, Louis parvient à entendre le parquet grincer au-dessus de sa tête. Un nouveau frisson lui traverse le corps, il lève les yeux au plafond puis se met droit dans le canapé. Il ne se sent franchement pas à l’aise dans cet endroit. Depuis que l’objet est tombé dans le couloir, il a l’impression d’être constamment observé.

Mais il n’y a personne d’autre que lui dans la maison, il en a fait le tour. Et surtout, il n’y avait aucune trace de pas sur le sol poussiéreux avant les siens. C’est certainement son esprit qui lui joue des tours, la fatigue qui le pousse à bout. Il voudrait être chez lui. Il voudrait que son coeur cesse de battre aussi vite pour un simple bruit.

– Ce n’est vraiment pas ma journée...

Après ce qui lui semble être un moment interminable, la pluie se calme. Au moment où Louis se lève du canapé, un bruit de verre brisé provient de la cuisine. Son souffle se coupe, il n’attend pas une seconde de plus et se précipite vers la porte sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette maison.

Sur la route, il court pour rentrer chez lui. Il marche de longues minutes, mais étant donné que la pluie est moins forte il a plus de facilité à se repérer. Les alentours lui deviennent familiers, et il est soulagé de finalement atteindre la rue de son immeuble puis son appartement.

Il est tellement épuisé et frigorifié qu’il commence à s’endormir sous le jet chaud et rassurant de la douche. Son téléphone charge sur la table de chevet près de son lit, il ne voit pas tout de suite les notifications qui s’affiche à l’écran. C’est seulement quand il est totalement séché et habillé, ou plutôt emmitouflé dans un jogging, de longues chaussettes et un gros pull qu’il prend son téléphone.

Tout en allant s’installer près de sa fenêtre pour fumer une rapide cigarette, il rappelle le numéro et porte l’appareil à son oreille. Après trois sonneries, Liam décroche et c’est par son ton à la fois inquiet et réprobateur qu’il est accueilli.

– Louis ! C’est pas trop tôt, ça fait des heures que j’essaie de te joindre.

Une cigarette entre les lèvres, il tente de l’allumer d’une main avec un briquet. Ce qui est une victoire dont il se félicite au vu de la manière dont ses doigts tremblent encore, malgré la douche brûlante et le chauffage et la couche de vêtements sur lui. Il tire une longue bouffée et se racle la gorge ensuite.

– Désolé, je viens de rentrer.

– Mais, tu finissais pas à vingt-deux heures ?

– Si.

– Il est bientôt minuit.

Louis expire lourdement et la fumée de la cigarette s’échappe de ses narines pour s’envoler vers le ciel d’un noir presque total. Ce soir, il n’y a pas d’étoiles.

– Ouais, j’ai eu des… complications sur la route.

– Comment ça ?

Immédiatement, le ton de Liam est très alarmé. Louis sourit autour de sa cigarette. S’il y a une chose dont il est certain dans ce monde c’est que Liam sera toujours, toujours, un ami sur qui il peut compter. Ils se connaissent depuis des années pourtant, leur rencontre remonte au début du lycée, mais ça surprend encore Louis de voir à quel point il s’inquiète pour lui après tout ce temps.

– Par où je commence ? L’averse en sortant du travail, la route pour aller chez moi condamné à cause du fleuve qui a débordé, je me suis perdu en chemin et abrité dans une maison hantée ?

Habituellement, Louis aime dramatiser les choses, leur donner plus d’importance qu’elles n’en ont en réalité. Mais là, c’est loin d’être une exagération. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé qu’il ne se passe rien dans sa vie.

A l’autre bout du combiné, il y a un petit silence suivit d’un bruit étouffé. Comme si Liam venait de se redresser de son lit.

– Une maison hantée, t’es sérieux ?

– C’est tout ce que tu retiens, vraiment ?

Le rire de son ami joint le sien, épuisé. Dès que sa tête touchera l’oreiller, il est certain qu’il dormira dans les secondes qui suivent et pourrait même se réveiller dans un mois ou deux, le temps de laisser son corps et son esprit récupérer.

– Non, je plaisante, c’est juste que t’as l’air tendu… Tout va bien ?

– Je suis trempé jusqu’aux os et j’ai certainement attrapé la mort, mais ouais ça devrait aller.

Un instant, Louis ferme les yeux et laisse la fumée de cigarette lui brûler la gorge. C’est presque bénéfique. Puis, il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres et demande avant que Liam ne puisse s’inquiéter de son état plus longtemps :

– Mais pourquoi tous ces appels manqués sinon ?

– Zayn et Harry étaient chez moi, j’allais te proposer de passer aussi. J’ai trouvé ça bizarre que tu ne répondes pas à plus de vingt-trois heures, alors que d’habitude tu aimes te plaindre de ta journée de travail dès que tu en sors.

Un rire étouffé sort de sa bouche, il ouvre les paupières puis écrase sa cigarette avant de fermer la fenêtre.

– Ce sera une autre fois, désolé.

– Pas de soucis, Harry ne s’en porte pas plus mal.

Cette fois, Louis grogne en se laissant tomber sur son matelas. Le coussin est extrêmement doux et moelleux contre sa joue, il remonte la capuche afin de couvrir sa tête et préfère ne pas répondre au rire de Liam.

Il adore ses amis. Liam. Zayn qu’il a rencontré grâce à Liam, car ils suivaient un même cours l’année dernière. Ceux à l’université avec qui il s’est plus ou moins rapproché en arrivant en première année de master il y a un an.

Mais Harry. Harry c’est différent. C’est compliqué. Harry n’est pas un ami. Si Louis devait définir leur _relation_ , il dirait qu’il est plutôt son ennemi. Ils sont comme chien et chat, toujours à se disputer. Dès leur première rencontre, par le biais de Zayn, ils ont su qu’ils ne pourraient jamais s’entendre ou se supporter.

Et pourtant, Louis n’a pas pu s’en empêcher. Parce qu’en vérité, parfois, souvent même pour être honnête, il a plus envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de l’embrasser jusqu’à la fin des temps plutôt que de l’assassiner du regard.

Louis commence à comprendre qu’en amour il n’y a pas de règle et qu’on peut développer des sentiments même pour une personne qu’on est sensé haïr.

– Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas demain après-midi ? Juste toi et moi.

– D’accord, souffle-t-il plus bas avant de bailler, mais pas avant seize heures.

– Tu travailles ?

– Non, j’hiberne.

Après encore quelques phrases et rires échangés, Louis raccroche et se redresse pour aller se préparer une tasse de thé bien chaude, vérifier que la porte est fermée et éteindre les lumières. Dehors, la pluie recommence à tomber averse. Maintenant qu’il est à l’abri, Louis ne s’en soucie plus.

C’était simplement une mauvaise journée, une _très_ mauvaise journée.

Une fois dans la chaleur confortable de son lit, il fait un petit moment le tour des notifications et des réseaux sociaux sur son téléphone en buvant son thé. Le sommeil le rattrape avant qu’il ne puisse terminer sa tasse.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, vers trois heures et demi du matin, il n’a pas vraiment enregistré l’heure, Louis se réveille en sursaut. Le corps en sueur et le pouls palpitant. Sa main tremblante trouve l’interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, il regarde partout autour de lui. Mais ce n’était qu’un mauvais cauchemar.

Il n’y a personne dans sa chambre. Personne qui cherche à l’étrangler ou lui courir après avec une hache comme il était en train de s’imaginer, un peu trop vivement, dans son sommeil agité. A moitié perturbé par ce réveil soudain et encore endormi, il tend la main pour prendre sa tasse et boire plusieurs gorgées de thé. Peu importe s’il est froid et a un goût étrange.

Mais, les images de son cauchemar lui reviennent en tête dès qu’il se couche à nouveau. Il éteint la lumière, prend son portable et fouille à la recherche d’un certain nom sur les réseaux. Le sourire d’Harry sur la première photo qu’il trouve le fait sourire aussi, caché derrière la couverture remontée jusqu’à son nez. Une autre qui date de cet été, où il porte un simplement un short de bain, les pieds enfoncés dans le sable et une planche de surf à la main, lui donne chaud aux joues. Il passe de longues minutes à détailler les tatouages sur ses bras, un autre sur sa cuisse, bien trop près du plie de son short. Il quitte brusquement la photo, le visage en feu.

Ce n’est qu’une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu’il se rendort, après avoir parcouru toutes les photos du compte d’Harry. Et son rêve est teinté du vert de ses yeux pour le reste de la nuit, personne n’a besoin de le savoir.


	3. II.

Pendant une semaine, Louis repense à cette soirée. A cette maison sinistre dans laquelle il a trouvé refuge durant une bonne demi heure. Trempé par la pluie, terrifié à l’idée qu’une autre personne lui ai joué des tours entre ces murs. Mais aussi excité par le fait qu’il puisse y avoir un esprit.

Il est intrigué. Piqué par une curiosité étrange de retourner sur ses pas. Le Mercredi suivant, après son dernier cours de la journée à quinze heures, il profite du reste de sa journée libre pour reprendre le même chemin que cette nuit là.

Depuis, les barrières en plastiques ont été retirées et l’eau dégagée. La rue était à nouveau praticable le lendemain après-midi. Mais Louis se décide à faire un léger détour, pour être certain de ne pas avoir halluciné ce soir là.

Cependant, la petite maison se tient toujours au même endroit, à l’écart des autres habitations alentours. Louis inspire, reprend sa marche pour s’approcher du terrain. Le jardin qui devait exister auparavant, n’est plus que fleurs et longues herbes mortes ainsi que quelques arbres à l’aspect bien tristes. Une chose est certaine, l’endroit est laissé à l’abandon depuis des années.

Aujourd’hui, ce n’est plus une météo catastrophique qui motive Louis à entrer dans la maison, mais une curiosité mal placée. Le besoin de retourner entre ces murs pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s’est passé, la raison pour laquelle une famille a déserté son foyer du jour au lendemain, en laissant tous leurs biens derrière eux.

Parce que, lorsque Louis pénètre dans l’entrée pour explorer, la lumière du jour qui lui manquait la première fois lui permet de mieux percevoir le décor. Les bibelots encore sur les meubles, les livres dans les étagères, l’amas de poussière sur chaque surface. Un ancien lieu de vie rongé par le temps.

Louis emprunte le même chemin que lors de sa dernière visite. Cette fois, ses doigts longent les murs, retracent le contour des vieux meubles en bois. Il prend le temps de regarder les objets qui attirent son attention, la plupart ne sont que des gadgets de décoration.

Quand il termine son tour en allant dans la dernière chambre tout au fond, celle en désordre, il a un étrange sentiment. Quelque chose ne lui semble pas normal. Les livres sont toujours là, éparpillés au sol, certains semblent même déchirés, les pages arrachées. Ce n’est pas ça le problème, mais plutôt ce drôle de frisson qui lui traverse la nuque, cette sensation oppressante d’être observé. Seulement c’est impossible, car il est seul dans cette maison.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il retient son souffle. Debout et immobile au milieu d’une pièce sinistre, silencieuse. Il n’entend rien. Puis, un cadre tombe dans la chambre. Il se décroche du mur, tout seul, et se brise au sol. Louis sursaute, il a l’impression que son coeur est en train de se décrocher de sa poitrine. Il n’entend que lui, ses battements incessants, précipités bourdonnent dans ses oreilles.

Une fois calmé, après ce moment de frayeur, il s’avance lentement vers le cadre dont le dessus en verre est brisé par la chute. Il s’accroupit et le récupère. C’est un portrait de famille. Un couple, un homme et une femme d’environ une quarantaine d’années, et un enfant, un petit garçon qui ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ans. Son regard est triste et sombre, en contraste avec la mine radieuse de ses parents. La mère tient un bouquet de fleurs entre ses doigts contre sa poitrine et le père a une main posée sur l’épaule de son fils. Ils semblent être dans un jardin fleuris, la photo est en noir et blanc.

Dans le couloir, une porte claque d’un coup et cause un second moment de terreur froide à Louis, il serre instinctivement le cadre entre ses doigts, puis fixe le couloir. Tout est redevenu silencieux. Si ce n’est le murmure angoissant du vent à travers les fenêtres cassées et qui se balade de pièce en pièce. Louis repose le cadre sur le bureau, se frotte les mains pour retirer la poussière et avance jusqu’au couloir.

Un nouveau frisson lui parcourt le corps quand il passe la tête dans l’encadrure de la porte afin d’observer s’il n’y a réellement personne dans cette maison. Aucun mouvement. Un calme qui n’a rien de rassurant, mais Louis n’est pas poussé par une envie de fuir. Au contraire, sa curiosité est piquée au vif. Parce qu’il commence à se dire que ce n’est peut-être pas un être vivant qui arpente ces lieux et s’amuse à lui faire peur.

En soit, Louis n’a jamais vraiment cru aux fantômes et à toutes ces histoires au sujet du surnaturel, mais plus il passe de temps entre ces murs plus il se persuade qu’il doit y avoir une part de vérité là-dedans. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, toute cette perspective commence à le passionner.

Il longe le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers, passe devant la porte qui a claqué, celle de la salle de bains. Mais il ne l’ouvre pas, il reste un instant à la fixer avant de redescendre au salon. Un dernier coup d’oeil tout autour de lui et Louis quitte la maison.

Une fois chez lui, il ouvre directement son ordinateur et se lance dans des recherches internet sur cette maison. Il tape le nom de la ville lié à des histoires de fantômes ou d’esprits, mais ne trouve aucun résultat correspondant. Pendant presque deux heures, il épluche les articles de journaux, les vidéos troubles et les reportages sur des histoires de famille, en vain. Cette maison occupe tellement son esprit qu’il ne ferme quasiment pas l’oeil de la nuit.

Ce n’est que le lendemain qu’il trouve la solution. Après les cours, il file à la seule bibliothèque de la ville. Louis n’y est venu que trois ou quatre fois en un an, la lecture n’est pas vraiment un de ses hobbies et il n’a pas l’occasion d’y consacrer plus de temps. Mais aujourd’hui c’est presque vital. Il ne pourra pas dormir s’il ne trouve pas d’informations au plus vite.

La bibliothèque n’est pas bien grande, elle s’étend sur deux étages, et Louis est content qu’il n’y ait pas trop de monde. Il cherche dans le rayon histoire et le fond régional, mais à part les lieux à visiter, il ne trouve rien sur une maison abandonnée dans le coin.

A court de solution, il quittes les grandes étagères de livres pour s’avancer vers l’accueil de la bibliothèque. Il s’arrête devant les deux grands bureaux collés, un siège est vide et dans l’autre une personne dont Louis aurait préféré oublier l’existence lève les yeux à son approche.

– Louis ?

Le simple son de sa voix donne envie à Louis de faire demi-tour. Il devrait le détester, parce que dès que Zayn lui a présenté Harry à une soirée étudiante il y a maintenant douze mois, il a tout fait pour le haïr. Mais malgré tout, même si ça l’exaspère et le frustre au plus haut point, Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de le trouver terriblement attirant.

Ses boucles brunes qui partent dans tous les sens, son sourire qui doit briser de nombreux coeurs, sa voix rauque a la douceur du miel, et ses yeux d’un vert si intense que Louis a du mal à maintenir son regard très longtemps.

Dans une autre vie, Louis l’aurait ouvertement dragué, il l’aurait invité à boire un verre et après avoir appris à se connaître, ils se seraient embrassés à en faire vibrer le centre de la Terre. Parfois, Louis insupporte tant Harry qu’il hésite entre l’envie brûlante de le gifler ou de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Seulement, la réalité est bien plus compliquée que ça. Harry et Louis vivent dans deux mondes différents, ils n’ont jamais trouvé d’intérêts communs au cours des rares interactions qu’ils ont pu avoir. Et quand ils daignent s’adresser la parole, c’est soit pour se lancer des pics soit pour s’échanger des remarques haineuses. Malgré les efforts de leurs amis pour tenter d’apaiser les tensions entre eux, ils n’ont jamais réussi à sympathiser.

– J’avais oublié que tu travaillais ici, marmonne Louis entre ses dents.

– Et moi que tu savais lire. Tu t’es perdu en chemin ?

Le corps de Louis se tend, il n’est pas d’humeur à plaisanter. Alors, il serre les poings et renonce à poursuivre ses recherches, parce qu’il se rend compte que venir ici n’était définitivement pas une si bonne idée. Il est déjà assez frustré de n’avoir trouvé aucune information et Harry se fait un malin plaisir à en rajouter une couche.

– Ha, ha. Laisse tomber, c’est pas important.

Agacé, Louis commence à se retourner pour partir, mais Harry se redresse dans son siège, pose le livre qu’il tenait ouvert devant lui et le rappelle, sans trop hausser la voix pour déranger les autres usagers :

– Attends, je plaisante. Je m’excuse, vraiment, je suis désolé. En quoi puis-je t’aider ?

C’est bien la première fois que Louis l’entend s’excuser aussi sincèrement, il ferait un très bon acteur tant sa voix semble désolée. Un soupir sort de la bouche de Louis et il se tourne vers lui en croisant les bras sur son torse.

– Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas t’arracher les poumons de m’adresser la parole ?

– Les deux je ne sais pas ? Mais un seul, peut-être.

Harry est visiblement très fier de sa blague, Louis ne cache pas son agacement en levant de manière exagérée les yeux au ciel. Si Harry ne lui avait pas fait signe de continuer, il serait parti sans demander son dû. Mais d’un autre côté, il a vraiment _besoin_ d’apprendre des choses sur cette maison.

– J’aimerais accéder aux archives de la ville.

– A quel sujet ?

– Euh… une maison abandonnée ?

– Mais encore ?

Soudainement concentré, Harry saisit la souris du vieil ordinateur devant lui et jette un coup d’oeil à Louis en l’attente d’une réponse. Ce dernier laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps et hausse les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas.

Un silence passe entre eux, mais Louis comprend qu’Harry ne peut pas se contenter que de ce détail. Il soupire, avance de deux ou trois pas pour s’approcher au maximum du bureau. Ce n’est pas un secret, ni un endroit qui lui appartient, mais Louis n’a pas envie que ces informations tombent dans des oreilles indiscrètes, même si la bibliothèque est quasiment vide.

– D’accord, je suis tombé par hasard sur cette maison il y a quelques jours. Elle est isolée au milieu d’un champ. La structure est en très mauvais état et la famille semble avoir déserté depuis des années ?

– Pourquoi ça t’intéresse ?

– J’en ai assez de mon petit appartement et je cherche un nouveau logement. Le voisinage là-bas m’a l’air sympa.

L’expression d’Harry reste de marbre, il regarde Louis avec tellement de sérieux qu’il sent ses joues chauffer de honte. Un instant, il baisse les yeux au sol puis marmonne :

– C’était une blague….

Ils n’ont définitivement pas la même humour.

– J’y suis entré pour m’abriter de la pluie et j’ai la vivre impression qu’il y a une présence entre ces murs.

– Tu as vu un fantôme ?

– Non, mais j’ai entendu des bruits.

Harry a cessé de s’occuper de son ordinateur depuis le début de la conversation, visiblement les mots de Louis ne semblent pas assez sérieux à son goût. D’une voix monotone, il répète :

– Tu as entendu des bruits.

Maintenant qu’il y pense, Louis admet que ce n’est franchement pas terrible comme raison. Il est à deux doigts de faire croire à Harry que c’est un gag pour l’embêter et aller se cacher pour le restant de ses jours dans sa chambre.

– Donc, si j’ai bien compris, tu veux trouver des informations sur une vieille maison que tu penses être hantée parce que tu as entendu des _bruits_ ?

Louis a envie de se tirer les cheveux, d’effacer ce sourire ravageur qui prend place sur les lèvres d’Harry.

– Écoute, tu n’es pas obligé de me croire, je n’en ai vraiment rien à faire de ton avis. J’aimerais simplement accéder aux archives. Est-ce que je dois vendre un de mes reins pour que tu me laisses les consulter ?

C’est au tour d’Harry de soupirer, il repousse son siège et se lève. Louis se recule puis le suit des yeux tandis qu’il fait le tour du bureau pour le rejoindre. Il s’arrête à une distance raisonnable de lui pour ne pas avoir à le toucher même s’il tend le bras.

– Tu es tellement dramatique.

Blessé dans sa fierté, Louis préfère jouer la carte du silence et de l’ignorance. Il fixe Harry, son visage, partout sauf ses yeux, il a vraiment peur de s’y perdre un jour. Harry finit par souffler et lui faire un faible signe de la main.

– Suis moi.

En silence, ils remontent une allée, passent derrière une étagère de livres d’art et s’arrêtent devant une porte. Harry l’ouvre à l’aide d’une clef, allume la lumière et laisse Louis entrer en premier. C’est une petit pièce qui sent le renfermé et le vieux papier. Des étagères sont alignées le long des murs, où reposent des tas de cartons, des rouleaux et des piles de livres plus ou moins gros.

Au milieu, une grande table qui prend quasiment toute la place. L’espace dessus est occupé par de nombreux papiers, des livres rangés sur un coin et du matériel pour écrire. Il y a deux fenêtres côte à côte sur le mur face à la porte, Louis reste debout au milieu de la pièce, plongé dans son observation, tandis qu’Harry s’avance vers une bibliothèque.

– Dis donc, ce n’est pas très éclairé ici.

– Oui, le système de volet ne fonctionne plus mais on les ouvre rarement de toute façon. La lumière naturelle détériore le papier.

Pendant qu’il part dans son explication, Harry frôle les étiquettes des cartons du bout des doigts, lève des couvercles poussiéreux et en prend certains avec lui. Son air est tout d’un coup très sérieux et concentré, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

– C’est vraiment ta passion les bouquins, hein ?

– Tu en as d’autres des questions de ce genre ?

Louis ne sait pas ce qui le blesse le plus, la remarque d’Harry ou le regarde qu’il lui lance quand il tourne la tête vers lui pendant quelques secondes. Encore une fois, Louis choisit de se terrer dans le silence, il se tourne sur le côté afin de pouvoir observer les photos collés sur le mur derrière lui. Une affiche de contes pour enfants datée de 2009, un cliché de la bibliothèque à son ouverture il y a quinze ans, un autre d’un petit groupe de personnes dont Harry, au milieu, qui sourit jusqu’aux oreilles en tenant une pile de livres dans ses bras.

Perdu dans sa contemplation de l’image, Louis ne l’entend pas qui arrive à ses côtés. Sur la photo, il a l’air légèrement plus jeune, ses boucles étaient un peu plus longues, environ à ses épaules, et il n’avait pas ce début de pilosité qui le rend davantage charismatique maintenant.

– C’était quand tu es arrivé ici ?

Harry tient encore le carton dans ses bras, il observe lui aussi ce mur de souvenir comme s’il venait de se rappeler de sa présence dans la pièce. Pour s’empêcher de le regarder trop longtemps, Louis retourne son attention sur le collage.

– Non, j’étais là depuis un an déjà. Je venais de lancer mon premier club lecture, le premier de la bibliothèque à vrai dire, et c’est toujours un grand succès.

Louis hoche la tête mais n’ajoute rien de plus. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, en toute honnêteté. C’est peut-être la première fois qu’ils tiennent une conversation aussi longue et décente sans que ça ne vire à une dispute.

Plus d’une fois, alors qu’ils étaient avec leurs amis en commun, Louis est parti avec ses affaires parce qu’il ne supportait pas présence. Ou Harry l’ignorait volontairement, l’excluait des discussions, comme s’il n’existait pas. Ou Louis faisait exprès de fumer dans sa direction parce qu’il savait qu’Harry détestait ça.

De son côté, Harry pose le carton sur la table et va en chercher un deuxième. Louis détache son regard du mur quand il entend à nouveau sa voix après un moment de silence.

– Ça va être long si on doit fouiller dans les archives année par année.

– _On_?

Après s’être retourné, il hausse les sourcils. Harry ramène un autre carton à table ainsi qu’un gros livre d’où dépassent plusieurs feuilles.

– Oui, je ne peux pas te laisser les manipuler sans surveillance. C’est le règlement, désolé mais tu vas devoir me supporter.

– Je ne vais pas les voler.

Harry hausse les épaules puis s’assoit sur le tabouret, retirant le couvercle du premier carton. Louis souffle mais finit par prendre place en face de lui, il le regarde sortir un tas de papiers jaunis par le temps et les éparpiller sur la table.

En silence, ils commencent à parcourir les documents. Louis a déjà un mal de tête atroce. Il ne sait pas encore si c’est à cause du manque de lumière, des mots minuscules sur les feuilles ou d’Harry. Peut-être un mélange des trois. La motivation qu’il ressentait à l’idée d’en apprendre davantage sur cette maison redescend d’un coup quand il se rend compte qu’ils vont devoir éplucher toutes ces piles.

– Ça, ce sont juste les archives de la ville ?

– Oui, enfin les coupures de journaux et les pages de certains livres qu’on a pu conserver avec le temps.

– Et on va devoir fouiller _tous_ les cartons ?

Déjà assommé par cette dose importante de lecture, Louis lève les yeux vers Harry qui a le nez plongé dans ses papiers. Il en retourne un sur le côté après l’avoir lu, entame le prochain sans même accorder un regard à Louis, il secoue simplement la tête.

– Non, ils sont triés par étagère et par section, là c’est tout ce qui concerne les habitations, les constructions, etc.

– Vous avez dû y passer du temps…

Concentré, Harry se contente d’acquiescer. Louis retourne à sa pile, elle semble interminable et il ne sait pas réellement ce qu’il cherche. Une maison abandonnée. C’est tout ce qu’il sait. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû s’emballer à ce point. A coup sûr, les propriétaires sont simplement morts de vieillesse ou d’un accident à l’hôpital, laissant derrière leurs biens derrière eux. Si personne n’est jamais venu les récupérer, ou s’aventurer entre ces murs, c’est que son histoire n’est pas si extraordinaire que Louis aime le croire.

Le silence s’installe à nouveau dans la petite pièce, ils peuvent s’entendre respirer et réfléchir. Louis remue nerveusement sa jambe sous la table, Harry fait glisser ses doigts ornés de bagues le long des feuilles. En l’espace de quelques minutes, il en a parcouru plus de cinq alors que Louis n’est arrivé au bout que d’une seule.

– Tu trouves quelque chose ?

Alerté par l’intervention de Louis, Harry relève enfin la tête vers lui et fronce les sourcils avant de secouer la tête lentement.

– Ce sont des recherches, Louis, ça peut prendre une heure comme des jours.

D’abord, Louis ouvre grand les yeux puis il lâche un lourd soupir et laisse son visage retomber entre ses bras sur la table. Au moins, son comportement dramatique a le mérite de décrocher le début d’un rire à Harry. Il est persuadé que lui doit adorer ça, rester le nez plongé dans des vieux papiers ou des livres poussiéreux toute la journée.

Abattu, Louis se redresse de manière à maintenir son visage au creux de ses mains. Harry baisse les yeux, prend une nouvelle feuille, mais Louis l’interrompt avant qu’il n’ait le temps de se plonger dedans.

– Je t’ai interrompu dans ton travail… tu ne devrais pas aller ranger des livres en haut, ou je ne sais quoi ?

– Ma collègue s’en chargera, c’est calme aujourd’hui et je suis souvent ici alors… je ne risque pas de me faire réprimander.

– Tu t’occupes des archives aussi ?

– A côté de tout le travail dans la bibliothèque même oui. Je répare des livres abîmés, je fais l’inventaire et le tri régulier de tous les documents papiers qui se trouvent dans ces boites, et je ne te parle même pas de tout ce qui est en format numérique.

Une petite grimace déforme le visage de Louis, il se gratte la nuque sous le regard d’Harry puis répond :

– Oh, je pensais que ton boulot c’était simplement de prêter des livres à des usagers et d’aller les remettre à leur place en rayon ensuite.

Une seconde passe, silencieuse, puis le rire d’Harry résonne dans la pièce. Louis a l’impression que c’est la première fois qu’il l’entend rire d’une manière aussi libre à ses côtés. Sans sarcasme. Sans filtre. Il est ébloui par cet éclat soudain qu’il ne lui connaissait pas.

A l’intérieur de sa poitrine, son coeur fait un drôle de saut, un mouvement qu’il ne peut pas contrôler. Il détourne le regard, même s’il ressent l’envie irrésistible d’admirer les petites fossettes timides qui creusent le coin de ses joues jusqu’à la fin des temps. Ses joues se mettent à chauffer et il remercie intérieurement Harry d’arrêter de rire pour reprendre la parole, plus sérieusement.

– Si seulement c’était aussi facile…

Louis s’attend à ce qu’Harry continue sur sa lancée, mais il semble déjà s’être perdu dans la lecture de son document. A son tour, Louis baisse le regard vers sa feuille. Le papier est fin sous ses doigts, il commence à lire quelques lignes sur une ancienne usine désinfectée quand la voix d’Harry l’interrompt.

– Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l’heure, j’adore mon métier, je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie enfermé ici, mais c’est beaucoup plus de travail qu’on ne le croit.

– Et tu trouves quand même le temps de lire ?

– Toujours. Dès que j’ai des moments de libre dans la journée.

Même s’il ne devrait pas, Louis se plaît à l’imaginer voguer partout dans son appartement un livre à la main, torse nu, ou bien emmitouflé dans un gros pull et ses boucles ébouriffées dans tous les sens après une nuit de sommeil. Appuyé contre la fenêtre de son salon, un roman entre les doigts, baignant dans la lumière dorée de la fin de journée, à l’heure où le soleil se couche lentement derrière les toits des bâtiments.

Il ne devrait vraiment pas, mais Louis se perd un instant à rêver d’une soirée où ils seraient tous les deux à moitié enlacés dans leur grand lit. Harry serait absorbé dans la dernière sortie littéraire et lui regarderait une série en fond sur la télévision, mais il le regarderait lire pendant des heures, _surtout_.

Traversé par un sentiment étrange, Louis repousse ses images de sa tête et la secoue lentement. Ce ne sera jamais réel. Harry et lui ne sont pas fait pour aller ensemble. Sa jambe, sous la table, ne cesse de tressauter. Il joue avec le coin de la feuille entre son pouce et son index.

– T’as toujours voulu faire ça ?

– Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

La réponse d’Harry le prend de court, elle le blesse légèrement, mais il devrait avoir l’habitude. C’est même assez étrange qu’ils parviennent à tenir un si long échange sans que l’un d’eux ne craque. Pourtant ce soir, ils ont cette impression mutuelle de découvrir une partie cachée de l’autre, au-delà de la haine qu’ils se vouent depuis des mois.

– Je voulais faire la conversation pendant qu’on parcourt ces milliers de feuilles, j’ai l’impression de ne pas en voir le bout.

– Peut-être parce que tu parles trop au lieu de lire ?

– C’est tellement ennuyant aussi...

– Rien ne t’oblige à continuer.

– Mais j’ai _besoin_ de savoir.

S’il ne trouve rien dans ces documents poussiéreux, Louis considérerait sa recherche comme un échec. Il sait qu’il n’est pas de nature patiente, qu’il agit souvent sans réfléchir au préalable, qu’il fonce tête la première et pense ensuite aux conséquences, ces recherches sont d’un ennui complet à ses yeux. Il ne veut pas passer des heures à lire des mots minuscules sur une feuille qui manque de tomber en ruine à chaque mouvement, il veut partir explorer, découvrir des choses, vivre des émotions. Il a besoin de bouger, de ressentir.

Harry, au contraire, est d’un esprit plus posé et calme. Il prend son temps, il aime apprendre au contact des ouvrages, passer des heures à se renseigner sur un sujet parce que sa soif de savoir n’est jamais vraiment satisfaite. Les livres offrent un champ des possibles infini, une échappatoire vers un autre monde, fictif ou réel, un refuge quand il a besoin d’échapper au quotidien.

– J’ai toujours aimé lire, reprend Harry d’une voix plus basse, depuis aussi longtemps que je m’en souvienne. J’ai encore des images de ma mère qui me faisait la lecture quand j’étais petit, puis quand j’ai grandi, elle m’écoutait parler pendant des heures des derniers livres que j’avais terminé. Elle m’a transmis sa passion.

– Elle doit souvent venir te voir ici alors, si elle adore lire.

L’expression sur le visage d’Harry se fige. Les petits points de lumière meurent dans son regard, le vert est devenu livide, presque transparent. Sa respiration se coupe et c’est comme si tout l’air avait disparu de la pièce. Louis le sent aussi, il vient de faire une erreur.

Il faut une dizaine de secondes à Harry pour reprendre la parole, le temps d’avaler la bille coincée dans sa gorgée. Ses yeux tombent sur la feuille devant lui quand il souffle :

– J’aimerais, mais… Elle est morte l’année de mes seize ans.

Et Louis n’a jamais eu autant envie de disparaître sous la terre qu’à cet instant précis. L’émotion dans la voix d’Harry est palpable. A sont tour, Louis sent une boule de culpabilité se former à l’intérieur de lui. Il est tenté, un instant, de tendre sa main pour chercher celle d’Harry, ou son poignet, le bout de ses doigts, quelque chose n’importe quoi pour lui montrer qu’il est là et qu’il est terriblement navré.

Mais ce n’est pas eux. Ils n’ont jamais fait ça. Aujourd’hui n’est pas une exception. Alors, il dit simplement d’une voix étranglée de honte :

– Oh, je suis désolé, Harry. C’était… idiot de ma part.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

L’ambiance, auparavant assez détendue, s’est transformée en l’espace de moins d’une nuit en un énorme nuage gris chargé de pluie et d’électricité. Un nuage qui est sur le point de craquer d’une seconde à l’autre. Louis tente d’apaiser les tensions.

– Elle serait fière de toi.

– Tu n’en sais rien du tout, Louis.

Harry s’est totalement renfermé sur lui-même, mais Louis ne peut pas le blâmer. C’est de sa faute, il a tout gâché. Comme très régulièrement, son côté maladroit a pris le dessus et il ne sait pas trouver les bons mots.

– Mais je…

– Arrête, l’interrompt Harry d’une voix plus ferme, à quoi tu joues exactement là ? Pourquoi tu essaie de faire ami-ami avec moi depuis tout à l’heure ? Pour avoir tes informations ? Tu sais que je te les aurais donné sans que tu n’aies besoin de me manipuler comme ça.

Ils sont tous les deux tourmentés par des émotions différentes. La colère et la tristesse. Elles ne font, généralement, pas bon ménage. Louis ravale sa fierté, elle a un goût amer.

– Quoi ? Mais je ne te manipule pas, Harry… qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sa voix tremble légèrement sur la fin, parce qu’il ne peut pas cacher le fait que ses mots le blessent. Harry pense qu’il le manipule, alors que Louis n’avait jamais laissé tomber ses barrières aussi bas devant lui. Il a tout fait pour être amical et sincère. Mais Harry ne lui laisse pas la chance de s’expliquer, il se tend et continue :

– On se connaît à peine, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de tout ça. Si c’est pour que tu utilises ce que je viens de dire pour après me tourner en ridicule devant les autres…

– Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

Ils ont beau se détester au point de ne pas savoir passer une heure dans la même pièce sans s’échanger des remarquer piquantes, Louis n’irait jamais jusqu’à lui faire du mal ainsi. Certes, ils ne s’entendent pas, ils ne seront jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils ne sont pas obligés de s’entre-tuer non plus.

Louis ne veut pas l’atteindre physiquement ou mentalement, ce n’est pas son but, il n’est même pas certain d’en avoir un. Il souhaite simplement lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce lorsqu’ils se chamaillent et s’envoient des regards chargés d’électricité, de défis.

– Je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ?

– Tu me vois comme un monstre alors ?

Harry ne répond pas, mais ça suffit largement à Louis pour comprendre ce qui se cache derrière son silence.

Et c’est encore plus douloureux que le reste. Que l’entendre dire qu’il le manipule.

Un monstre. Louis est un monstre. Il y a peut-être une part de vérité là-dedans, c’est ce qu’il se répète alors qu’il se lève subitement de son tabouret. Les pieds grincent au sol. Harry lui lance un regard à la fois vide et froid. Il reste muet, c’est à peine s’il respire.

– Je te déteste, mais pas à ce point.

Louis, lui, fulmine. Il pourrait exploser tant il a besoin de crier, d’extérioriser ce qu’il ressent. Le poids des mots d’Harry sur son coeur est oppressant, les murs semblent se refermer sur lui. Ses jambes se mettent à trembler mais il s’avance vers la sortie. Elle est juste là, mais elle semble si loin.

Avant de lui tourner le dos, Louis serre les poings puis prend la parole d’une voix plus basse et grave.

– Au moins, je sais ce que tu penses de moi maintenant. Désolé de t’avoir dérangé.

Sans attendre une réponse, Louis ouvre la porte à la volée et quitte la pièce, au bord des larmes et de la crise de nerfs.


	4. III.

Recroquevillé contre le mur, Louis porte la fin de sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il la regarde ensuite se consumer entre ses doigts, à la lumière grise de cette journée pluvieuse. La fumée se mêle à la bruine qui tombe sur la ville depuis ce matin. Même s’ils entrent en plein automne, Louis est persuadé que ce n’est pas un hasard si le temps colle si bien à son état d’esprit depuis sa dispute avec Harry il y a deux jours.

Son menton repose sur ses genoux, ramenés près de son torse. Il n’a pas su calmer ses sanglots ce soir là, après être rentré en furie chez lui, après avoir jeté ses affaires au sol et s’être réfugié dans son lit pour y noyer ses larmes. Il ne devrait pas pleurer pour un garçon, il ne devrait pas lui accorder autant d’importance. Il déteste Harry. Il déteste ses sourires, ses fossettes, son air constamment poli, son calme, son intelligence, le vert de ses yeux, la lourdeur de sa voix, son rire, ses grandes mains,

Il déteste tomber davantage sous son charme chaque jour alors qu’Harry ne voit en lui qu’un être sans coeur. Dénué d’émotions. Louis aimerait lui dire, lui hurler que c’est faux. Qu’il ressent tout, sans arrêt, qu’il aimerait que ça s’arrête parfois tellement c’est douloureux et oppressant, qu’il ne le montre pas forcément mais qu’à l’intérieur il explose.

Mais Harry ne voit qu’une seule chose en lui.

Un monstre.

Et Louis commence doucement à y croire.

Un courant d’air souffle dans la pièce déjà humide, sa peau est parcouru d’un frisson glacial. Le parquet se met à craquer tout seul. Il n’est pas chez lui.

C’est dans la maison qu’il est venu se réfugier ce matin, après le travail. Il a séché les cours, ce qui est assez inhabituel pour lui. Seulement, il n’a pas l’esprit à se concentrer. Il n’est occupé que par les mots d’Harry, qui tournent en boucle dans sa tête, et il a besoin de les faire taire un moment.

– Je ne suis pas un monstre…

Son murmure résonne trop fort à son goût dans la pièce vide. Il peut s’entendre penser, respirer, ça en devient insupportable. En entrant, ses pieds ont directement trouvé le chemin de l’escalier en bois puis celui de la chambre en désordre. Rien n’a bougé. Les livres sont toujours éparpillés au sol, il s’est assis entre eux, appuyé contre le mur froid, dont la peinture s’écaille par endroits.

– N’est-ce pas ?

Le tabac laisse un goût acre sur sa langue, mais il entame quand même une autre cigarette. Quand il est contrarié, Louis a tendance à fumer davantage. Il active la flamme de son briquet qui vacille, pourtant le vent s’est calmé. A l’instant même, il n’y a aucun courant d’air.

Soudain, c’est le volet cassé de la chambre qui claque contre le mur. Louis le fixe pendant de longues secondes, ses poils s’hérissent sur ses bras, il est certain que ce n’est pas un hasard. Son rythme cardiaque se fait plus intense, il inspire, sa respiration tremble un peu. Mais il n’a pas peur, il n’est pas vraiment effrayé, plutôt fasciné, excité à l’idée que ses théories se confirment.

– D’accord, je ne sais pas s’il y a vraiment un fantôme dans cette maison, quelqu’un qui m’entend, mais…

A la recherche du moindre indice, le regard de Louis parcourt chaque recoin de la pièce. Il sait que, parfois, des bruits surgissent dans les maisons, que ce n’est pas forcément le fruit d’un esprit ou d’une présence surnaturelle mais un engin électronique qui se remet en route, quelque chose dans le genre. Le toit qui craque sous la pression du vent, le bois qui bouge, gonfle en fonction de la température ou de l’humidité.

Seulement, cet endroit semble abandonné depuis des années, dépourvu de source de vie. Louis en est quasiment certain, ces murs renferment une histoire étrange. Il ne sait pas comment l’expliquer, mais il en a le sentiment intense, là, au creux de sa poitrine. Son ventre se serre d’appréhension tandis qu’il continue d’une voix plus frêle :

– Je peux te sentir, peu importe qui tu es.

Louis s’y attendait, mais rien ne se passe. La maison reste étrangement silencieuse. Il s’adresse peut-être au vide. Ses paupières se ferment un instant, il porte sa cigarette à sa bouche et tire dessus si fort qu’il manque de s’étouffer.

– Tu dois me prendre pour un fou…

Un léger rire sort de sa bouche, parce qu’il est assez désespéré pour se parler à lui-même maintenant. Puis il pense,

_Un monstre. Un monstre, Louis. Tu es un monstre._

Son sourire se fane sur ses lèvres, il ouvre les yeux, coince sa cigarette entre ses lèvres puis se redresse. La poussière au sol a recouvert son jean, il le frotte du mieux qu’il peut et lance un dernier regard à la pièce.

Avant de franchir le seuil pour atteindre le couloir, il laisse ses doigts se poser contre le mur froid. L’espace d’une seconde, il a l’impression de le sentir vibrer sous son toucher. Puis tout s’arrête.

– J’aurais aimé connaître ton histoire, mais peut-être que ce n’est pas à moi de la découvrir.

Louis ne sait toujours pas à qui il s’adresse. Un fantôme. Un esprit perdu. Un homme. Une femme. Un enfant. Même un chien. N’importe qui. Une oreille quelque part, oubliée, qui l’écoute, qui peut l’entendre.

Son bras retombe le long de son corps, il serre son poing, soupire et sort de la pièce puis de la maison. Dehors, il écrase sa cigarette dans l’herbe humide. Il marche vite. La maison est déjà loin derrière lui. Quand il se retourne, il ne la voit plus. Elle n’a pas disparu, mais c’est tout comme.

Il reviendra certainement, un jour, une nuit, un moment où il se sentira assez seul et vide pour s’enfermer entre ces murs abandonnés. Peut-être qu’il ne trouvera jamais rien sur son histoire, mais il n’est pas obligé de la laisser derrière lui. Elle a éveillé en lui, dans sa chair, un sentiment inexplicable. Il ne cherche pas à savoir quoi, il sait simplement que ça le rend vivant.

Au fond de lui, il sent quelque chose se briser. L’espoir peut-être, s’il devrait mettre un nom dessus. Sa déception est si grande qu’elle lui noue la gorge. La pluie légère caresse son visage, c’est presque agréable. Il s’arrête au beau milieu d’un trottoir, penche la tête un instant en arrière, laisse l’eau rafraîchir sa peau.

– Louis ?

Son coeur loupe un battement, il redresse son visage maintenant mouillé, ouvre les yeux. Harry est devant lui, il avait reconnu sa voix, mais ne l’a pas entendu arriver. Il porte une capuche rabattue sur ses boucles humides, un parapluie transparent ouvert au-dessus de sa tête et le vert de ses yeux reflète celui de son pull, pastel, doux.

Louis aimerait vraiment cesser de le trouver aussi beau, mais il n’a pas encore mis la main sur la solution miracle.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Confus par tous les sentiments qui se bataillent dans le creux de sa poitrine à cette seconde précise, il cligne des paupières puis hausse les épaules.

– Tu connais le film _Gremlins_ ?

– Euh, oui ?

Harry fronce les sourcils, visiblement perdu par la direction que prend la conversation. Louis reprend :

– Tu sais qu’on ne doit pas les exposer à la lumière, leur éviter tout contact avec l’eau et surtout, surtout ne pas…

– Les nourrir après minuit, oui, je sais, l’interrompt Harry en secouant la tête. Mais quel est le rapport ?

Une voiture passe à côté d’eux sur la route, ses pneus passent dans une grosse flaque et envoie de l’eau sur le bord du trottoir. Louis ne se soucie même pas que ses baskets préférées soient détrempées maintenant, il n’est pas certain d’être dans un bon état d’esprit ces derniers temps.

Harry jette un regard noir au conducteur qui ne lui accorde aucune attention et continue sa route. L’air de rien. Louis fixe son visage, tiré par l’incompréhension, il termine alors son explication d’une voix calme.

– Sinon, ils se transforment en _monstre_ n’est-ce pas ? Eh bien, moi, si je reste trop longtemps sous la pluie, j’en deviens un aussi.

Petit à petit, au fil de ses mots, le visage d’Harry se détend car il comprend où il veut en venir et il pousse un soupir. Louis enfonce ses mains gelées dans les poches de sa veste en jean, puis ajoute d’un ton sarcastique :

– Tu ferais mieux de t’éloigner de moi et d’éviter de croiser mon chemin, je suis _très_ dangereux.

A la fin de sa phrase, Louis insiste sur ses mots en prenant un air sérieux, même s’il a juste envie de s’écrouler de fatigue. Il n’a plus l’esprit à se battre avec lui, pas aujourd’hui en tout cas. C’est pour ça qu’il reprend son chemin en faisant exprès de s’éloigner quand il passe à côté de lui.

Mais Harry l’appelle, il se tourne et le rattrape. En deux grandes enjambées, il est à ses côtés et avance son parapluie afin qu’il recouvre la tête de Louis.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien t’arrêter deux minutes ? J’ai quelque chose d’important à te dire.

Énervé, Louis serre les poings dans ses poches, à deux doigts de lui cracher au visage que ses mots lui ont déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

_Monstre. Manipulation_.

La boule se resserre dans sa gorge, il accélère le pas. Harry, à ses côtés, tente de le suivre. Ses joues se colorent de la même teinte rosée que ses lèvres. Et Louis fait tout pour ne pas regarder dans cette direction précise.

– C’est à propos de la maison.

Il s’arrête subitement. Harry aussi, il s’avance d’un pas et se tourne afin d’être face à lui. Louis le regarde droit dans les yeux, il sent qu’il est déjà en train de se perdre dedans, mais Harry a piqué sa curiosité à vif, et il sait, il voit, il lit dans son regard qu’il ne ment pas.

Une goutte court le long de sa joue. Il passe une main dans ses boucles emmêlées, ses bagues claquent les unes contre les autres. Louis remarque un verni bleu clair sur ses ongles, mais il ne dit rien, même s’il trouve ça vraiment, _vraiment_ attirant. Il serre les doigts et se mord l’intérieur de la joue.

– Tu accepterais qu’on aille discuter dans un endroit sec ? Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps, mais j’ai des documents à te montrer. J’allais à ton appartement, justement.

– Tu ne viens pas chez moi, répond directement Louis sur la défensive.

– Je n’ai jamais dit que ça devait être chez toi, il fronce les sourcils, il y a un café pas loin.

– C’est toi qui paie.

Et sur ces mots, après un regard noir lancé en sa direction, Louis reprend la route, plus lentement cette fois. Harry lève les yeux au ciel mais le suit, laissant le parapluie au-dessus de leur tête à tous les deux. Louis ne lui fait aucune remarque, alors Harry l’incline un peu plus de son côté.

Ils entrent dans un café plutôt calme et la différence de température réchauffe tout de suite leur corps. Harry lui tient la porte, Louis lui jette un regard en coin mais ne le remercie pas. Ils s’avancent tous les deux vers une table, près d’un chauffage et loin d’une fenêtre. La clarté du jour et la lumière artificiel du commerce les éclaire quand même suffisamment.

Harry retire son long manteau qu’il accroche à la chaise avant de prendre son sac sur ses genoux et d’en sortir une pochette en carton et un vieux livre. Louis observe ses mouvements, le dos appuyé sur sa chaise et sa veste en jean toujours sur ses épaules.

L’odeur du café lui embaume les narines, il n’a jamais aimé en boire mais a toujours apprécier le sentir envahir les pièces le matin quand il habitait encore chez sa mère. Quand la serveuse vient prendre leur commande, il demande un thé noir et Harry un cappuccino. Elle repart derrière le comptoir, et il sort des papiers de sa pochette. Louis s’approche en posant les coudes sur la table, son intérêt renaît au creux de son ventre. Ce n’est peut-être pas totalement la fin.

– Avant de commencer, je voulais m’excuser pour mon comportement et mes mots l’autre jo…

– Oublie, marmonne rapidement Louis, c’est rien.

– Non, ce n’est pas rien. Je ne le pensais pas. J’ai dis ça sur le coup de l’énervement.

Cette fois, Louis n’ose plus le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il fixe d’un air dur le document devant Harry, il ne peut rien lire d’ici, l’écriture est trop petite et à l’envers, mais c’est toujours mieux que d’affronter directement son regard. Même s’il le sent brûler sa peau.

– Tu n’es pas un monstre, et je suis désolé si je t’ai laissé penser ça. Je m’en suis voulu… je m’en veux toujours. Alors, je voulais que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé, Louis.

Il termine sa phrase dans un murmure, comme si ces mots n’appartenaient qu’à eux. Louis réprime un frisson, il rétracte ses doigts sur la table et avale doucement sa salive. En réalité, et c’est ça le pire, c’est qu’il a envie de croire à Harry. De laisser tomber toutes ces barrières, une fois pour toutes.

Aussi, il y a ces mots qui lui brûle la gorge, qui sont toujours coincés sur le bout de sa langue depuis qu’il a compris ce qu’il en était vraiment. Depuis qu’il a compris qu’il était en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Il meurt d’envie de lui demander embrasse moi, mais il sera déjà sous terre avant que ça ne puisse se produire. Parce qu’il sait que ce jour n’arrivera jamais.

– Ce n’est pas parce qu’on ne se supporte pas qu’on doit constamment se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, pas vrai ? Et, pour être honnête avec toi, ça commence à m’épuiser de toujours être en conflit.

Son ton est beaucoup plus calme et posé qu’à leur dernière conversation. Louis fixe ses doigts, la couleur bleu pâle sur ses ongles, le bijou rouge qui garnit sa bague à son auriculaire, celle en forme de rose à son index, il pourrait le regarder pendant des heures, apprendre chaque détail de sa personne.

– Je ne te demande pas d’être ami avec moi, juste… faire la paix, ça te va ?

Suite à ses mots, Harry lui tend la main, ses doigts tendus vers lui. Louis relève le visage et ose enfin croiser la couleur de ses yeux. Une boucle lui effleure la pommette, ses lèvres sont d’un rose vif. Pris de court, Louis oublie de respirer pendant de longues secondes, il n’entend même pas la serveuse qui revient avec leur commande. C’est seulement quand elle pose la tasse fumante de thé devant lui qu’il se recule légèrement et revient à la réalité.

Louis réfléchit. La paix. Faire la paix avec Harry. Après plus d’un an à jouer au chat et à la souris. I ne sait pas si c’est possible, mais ce sera toujours moins compliqué d’être amoureux de lui de cette façon que de se détester éternellement.

Harry a toujours la main tendu vers lui, sa tasse de café, agrémentée d’un petit motif en forme de feuille fait à la surface de sa boisson, entre eux. Louis détourne le regard et répond entre ses dents :

– D’accord, mais je ne te serre pas la main.

– Qu’est-ce que tu risques ?

_De ne plus vouloir lâcher tes doigts ? D’avoir envie de me pencher pour effleurer tes lèvres ? D’avoir besoin de plus ? De renforcer l’ampleur_ _déjà immense_ _de mes sentiments_?

Louis aurait été tenté de lui répondre tout ça. A la place, un sourire taquin naît sur le coin de ses lèvres.

– Je ne préfère pas tenter le diable.

Un sourire se dessine aussi sur les lèvres d’Harry qui lève les yeux au ciel. Il baisse sa main, saisit sa tasse et la porte à ses lèvres afin de cacher son air amusé derrière. Louis passe le bout de ses doigts contre le bord de son mug, la fumée bouillante réchauffe ses doigts. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû rester debout sous la pluie, comme si c’était sa propre douche. L’effet était pourtant bien meilleur encore, plus libérateur.

Après avoir reposé sa tasse, Harry passe sa langue entre ses lèvres. Louis essaie de ne pas fixer sa bouche, pour se distraire il montre le papier devant Harry d’un petit mouvement de menton.

– Si tu as terminé ton séquence émotion, on peut passer à ce que tu devais me montrer ?

Harry se retient de faire une remarque en pressant ses lèvres ensemble, il garde cependant ce sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. L’atmosphère est plus détendue que la dernière fois à la bibliothèque. Peut-être que l’orage qui stagne au-dessus de leur tête depuis leur rencontre est passé. Louis ne dirait pas qu’il a laissé place à un soleil resplendissant, mais c’est un début.

Il pousse le papier vers lui, tourné dans son sens et explique :

– Après notre… il grimace en cherchant ses mots, _altercation_ , j’ai continué les recherches de mon côté. Ton histoire m’intriguait quand même, parce que je n’ai jamais entendu parler de cette maison. Et je suis tombé sur ça hier, c’est un article dans un journal local qui n’existe plus, mais regarde la date en haut.

Le doigt d’Harry se pose à l’endroit dont il parlait. Frappé par une vague de curiosité et d’excitation, Louis ne sait où regarder, où commencer et où donner de la tête. Mais il s’arrête pour lire la date.

– 30 Septembre 1920.

– Il y a quasiment cent ans, dans quelques jours.

Intrigué, Louis se met à lire l’article en question. Chaque ligne fait accélérer les battements de son coeur.

**30 Septembre 1920**

**Fait Divers.**

_C’est un drame qui a eu lieu ce Jeudi même en fin de soirée dans la maison de la famille Brigs. Léo, âgé de seulement treize ans, a été horriblement assassiné par un inconnu qui est encore en cavale. Ce sont ses parents, Éveline et Roger, qui l’ont retrouvé, criblé de coups de couteaux dans le torse et le dos, alors qu’ils rentraient d’un dîner chez leurs amis. Ils sont conscients d’avoir commis une erreur en laissant leur enfant, mineur, seul chez eux quelques heurs. Une erreur terriblement fatale._

_Une telle tragédie a secoué les parents qui ont décidé, seulement deux jours après, d’abandonner la maison et de laisser derrière eux toute trace du passé. Ils ont déserté les lieux sans rien emmener avec eux, ni meuble, ni aucun souvenir. Leur voisine nous a fait part de cette seule information : « Je les ais vu quitter les lieux en voiture, ils avaient chacun un sac sous le bras, c’est tout. La femme m’a fait un signe de la main, elle avait l’air totalement effondrée. Ils voulaient vite quitter cet endroit, c’est compréhensible. »_

_Ils sont refusé de parler aux journalistes, nos savons simplement qu’ils ont été tellement affecté par la mort de leur fils qu’ils n’avaient d’autre choix que d’abandonner la ville et ce lieu hanté par un crime aussi horripilant. Le corps n’a pas été retrouvé dans la maison, il aurait été enterré dans le jardin ou emmené par les parents._

_Nous leur adressons une nouvelle fois toutes nos condoléances et leur souhaitons le meilleur._

_Une marche blanche sera organisée ce Mercredi en l’honneur de Léo_ _devant la mairie..._

Louis n’a pas le coeur a lire la suite, il a compris l’information principale. Et elle lui donne la nausée, l’odeur du café lui monte à la tête, ou peut-être que c’est seulement tout ce qu’il vient d’apprendre en l’espace de quelques lignes.

Harry lui offre un sourire compatissant, triste, lorsqu’il relève la tête de l’extrait de journal. Louis a la gorge nouée d’émotions, c’est un véritable cauchemar qui est survenu dans cette maison. Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’un tel drame ait pu s’y produire.

– C’est horrible…

Sa voix ne lui a jamais paru si lointaine et méconnaissable. Chargée d’une tristesse infinie pour une famille qu’il ne connaît même pas, dont il ne sait rien. Si ce n’est que leur fils a été gravement assassiné entre les murs de la maison où Louis s’est réfugié plusieurs fois déjà.

Après avoir repoussé sa tasse sur le côté de la table, Harry ouvre le livre à la couverture marron devant lui. Il a placé un marque-page à peu près au milieu de l’ouvrage, qu’il pose près de sa boisson. Son regard parcourt les lignes serrées, ses doigts glissent contre la feuille jaunie, puis il reprend la parole :

– Et ce n’est pas tout… Dans ce registre, j’ai lu qu’en fait personne n’est revenu habiter dans la maison parce qu’aucun acheteur ne voulait emménager dans une endroit où il y a eu un meurtre. Je dirais que c’est une raison plutôt compréhensible.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Louis assimile les informations que lui délivrent Harry, son regard voyage entre l’article de presse et le bouquin poussiéreux ouvert sur la table. Il a complètement oublié son thé, c’est seulement quand son coude manque de renverser la tasse qu’il se redresse légèrement et la prend entre ses doigts. L’eau est déjà tiède, il la tient un moment dans sa main, puis la porte à ses lèvres.

La gorge toujours nouée, Louis a du mal à avaler la longue gorgée qu’il vient de prendre. Si Harry remarque son comportement étrange ou la manière dont la tasse tremble entre ses doigts lorsqu’il la repose, il ne dit rien.

– De plus, certains voisins ou habitants ont témoignés avoir vu ou assisté à des phénomènes anormaux dans ou autour de la maison.

Cette phrase même suffit à réveiller Louis de sa transe, il émerge de son nuage d’idées sombres et cligne des yeux en regardant Harry. Un drôle de sentiment s’anime en lui.

– Anormaux, c’est-à-dire ?

Harry baisse à nouveau le regard vers son livre, il se perd un instant dans la lecture avant de reprendre d’une voix lente :

– « _Plusieurs habitants, notamment leur voisine Madame M. prétendent avoir vu des ombres aux fenêtres, des rideaux bouger. L’agent d’entretien, qui est venu couper l’eau quelques jours après le départ du couple, a décrété avoir entendu des bruits sinistres provenant de l’étage tels que : le parquet qui craque, les portes qui grincent et n’a jamais souhaité remettre les pieds là-bas…. Une présence fantôme ou le souvenir amer du drame qui est survenu entre ces murs ? Nul ne serait le dire._ »

A l’intérieur de sa poitrine, Louis sent son rythme cardiaque s’emballer. Il le savait. Ce n’était pas juste une impression, un courant d’air ou le bois de la maison qui s’éveille tout seul. Un frisson traverse son corps, il a la chair de poule rien qu’à l’idée de penser que sa théorie se confirme, qu’il a raison depuis le début.

Dans son euphorie, Louis serait presque tenté de sauter au cou d’Harry pour le remercier de ne pas avoir abandonné les recherches et de lui avoir ramené ces informations primordiales. L’espoir renaît dans son corps. Face à lui, Harry fronce les sourcils.

– Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

– Je le savais.

– Quoi donc ?

Le corps de Louis tremble d’excitation quand il prend une inspiration. Autour de lui, le monde semble s’être dissipé, réduit à un bruit de fond, il n’entend plus que les battements incessants de son coeur. Ça lui fait un bien fou, de se sentir vivant.

– Il y a un esprit dans cette maison. Je l’ai senti, Harry.

Une seconde passe. Les épaules d’Harry se tasse légèrement, il referme le livre puis se pince les lèvres avant de souffler plus bas :

– Louis…

Il ne le croit pas. Harry pense qu’il se paie sa tête. Et Louis n’a plus tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

– Je ne plaisante pas ! Il hausse le ton et regarde rapidement autour de lui, avant de baisser la voix à un degré normal. Ce qu’a décrit cet agent, je l’ai entendu aussi. Les bruits… Il y a un objet qui est tombé au sol, une porte et un volet qui ont claqué et il n’y a avait pas de vent. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Peut-être qu’Harry ne saisit pas toute l’ampleur de cette histoire, parce qu’il ne semble pas aussi emballé et excité que lui. Il est même tout à fait calme et rationnel.

– Imaginons une seconde que tu as raison, alors c’est _très_ dangereux. Je ne m’y connais pas du tout en surnaturel, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de jouer avec des choses qui nous dépassent.

Son regard s’attarde un instant sur le visage de Louis, puis il reprend sa tasse de café. Blessé dans son orgueil, Louis décide d’ignorer cet avertissement caché et continue :

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi les agents immobiliers ne sont jamais venus jeter les meubles et tout ce qui est encore à l’intérieur ? S’ils pensaient qu’il y avait une présence, pourquoi ne pas abattre la maison dans ce cas ?

– Je crois que c’était une sorte de lieu pour honorer la victime, lui rendre hommage. Même encore aujourd’hui, personne n’en parle, mais c’est comme ancré dans le patrimoine. Il y a très peu d’informations dessus parce que les gens ont peur, plus encore à l’époque. Un meurtrier dans la ville, une maison fantôme ? N’importe qui rebrousserait chemin. C’est pour ça que la maison est isolée et que personne n’a élu domicile autour.

Les mots d’Harry sonnent comme un défi. Louis se met droit sur sa chaise et redresse ses épaules.

– Pas moi.

Harry a raison. N’importe qui rebrousserait chemin, mais pas lui. Louis a toujours été d’une nature curieuse. Il n’a jamais eu peur des aventures, des histoires de monstres que lui racontaient sa mère quand il était petit. A vrai dire, il est plutôt celui qui va se jeter tête la première dans les bras du danger. Il ne compte plus le nombre de plaies, de plâtres, de membres cassés, d’ecchymoses qu’il a pu avoir dans ses vingt cinq années d’existence.

La vie est une aventure sans fin à ses yeux, remplie d’obstacles à franchir, d’épreuves à réussir, de caps à passer, de difficultés à surmonter. Et Louis a bien l’intention de prouver au monde entier qu’il est un gagnant. Que la vie se doit d’être croquée à pleines dents. Même s’il n’y a qu’Harry devant lui à cette seconde même.

Ce dernier le regarde avec un air à la fois étonné et inquiet. Sa voix se fait plus basse quand il lui demande très sérieusement :

– Tu comptes quand même y retourner, maintenant que tu sais tout ça ?

Une moitié de sourire se dessine sur le coin des lèvres de Louis, il boit une gorgée de son thé et hausse les épaules. Parce que, qu’est-ce que serait la vie sans danger, sans frissons, sans tous ces sentiments de peur qui glace le sang et animent le corps ? Que serait la vie sans étincelles ?

– C’est peut-être étrange, mais j’ai vraiment l’impression d’avoir ressenti une présence là-bas. Je ne sais pas si c’est celle de Léo ou si c’est simplement une sensation de malaise, mais j’ai besoin d’être sûr.

Harry repose sa tasse sur la soucoupe en verre, elle fait un petit bruit. Il avance légèrement son corps vers Louis au-dessus de la table, son ton est plus bas, discret, comme s’il craignait que les personnes autour puissent entendre leur conversation.

– Tu es certain que ce n’est pas dangereux ?

– J’aime ça, le danger.

Pour le bien d’Harry dont l’expression semble avoir pâli depuis qu’ils parlent de fantômes, Louis ne lui précise pas qu’il joue constamment avec le feu et que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il se confronte à ce genre de situation. Il veut lui épargner une crise cardiaque.

– Louis, je suis sérieux.

Exaspéré, Louis lève les yeux au ciel de façon exagérée. Ils sont définitivement deux êtres humains que tout oppose. Leur caractère, leur goûts, leur approche de la vie. Mais Louis apprécie le fait de ne pas être tout le temps en accord avec quelqu’un d’autre, il préfère même se prendre la tête avec Harry pendant des heures que de discuter cinq minutes avec une personne qui approuve tout ce qu’il dit.

– Tu n’as qu’à venir avec moi, pour me protéger.

Quand il a prononcé ses mots, Louis n’a pas réfléchi tout de suite. Il aurait peut-être dû. Mais il est trop tard à présent. Harry écarquille légèrement les yeux puis se redresse pour instaurer à nouveau une distance convenable entre eux. Louis plonge son nez derrière sa tasse de thé pour remplacer le parfum vanillé d’Harry qui s’évapore petit à petit. Il ne boit pas, l’eau est froide à présent, mais il ne peut pas devenir aussi accro à l’odeur d’Harry, ce serait un problème en plus auquel il n’aurait pas la solution.

– D’accord.

Sa réponse vient peu de temps après, son ton est assuré. Louis manque de s’étouffer avec le thé qu’il n’avale pas. Il repose la tasse, s’essuie la bouche du revers de la main et hausse un sourcil.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu allais accepter aussi facilement. C’est l’idée de me protéger qui te motive autant ?

Un instant, Louis croit voir l’ombre d’un rougissement fleurir sur les joues d’Harry. Il baisse les yeux vers son livre, ses grandes mains qui le recouvrent et se met à jouer avec ses bagues, les faire tourner autour de ses doigts. Et il répond, d’une voix plus rauque et lente :

– Disons que cette histoire m’intrigue quand même, je n’ai jamais… vu un endroit hanté.

– Tu me crois alors ?

– Je ne sais pas, c’est ce qu’on découvrira là-bas.

Louis trépigne déjà d’impatience sur sa chaise, il repousse sa tasse et tend l’article de journal à Harry. Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de ce dernier qui reprend la fine feuille et la glisse dans sa pochette, ainsi que son livre.

Alors que Louis est prêt à se redresser pour partir à l’aventure, Harry pose une main sur la table et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Le vert des siens brille d’une lueur étrange.

– Mais pas maintenant, je dois aller travailler dans dix minutes. Et toi, tu as assez séché de cours je crois, non ?

– Pardon ? Louis s’offusque en haussant un sourcil. Depuis quand tu remplaces ma mère ?

– Je relais simplement le message de Liam. Il m’a dit que tu n’es pas venu depuis hier et que tu ne réponds pas à ses messages, il a tous les droits d’être inquiet.

– Oh, parce que vous parlez de moi maintenant ?

Harry ne répond pas, mais à en croire l’ombre rosée sur ses pommettes, Louis se persuade qu’il lui fait peut-être de l’effet finalement, lui aussi. Afin de changer de sujet et de détendre l’atmosphère qui est devenue excessivement lourde, il lui demande :

– Tu es libre demain à 17h ?

– Je termine ma journée à 17h30.

– D’accord, je viendrais te chercher à la bibliothèque.

A son tour, Harry hausse un sourcil, il garde son sac sur ses genoux et enfile son long manteau, sans lâcher Louis des yeux. C’est assez perturbant, parce qu’il se sent aspiré, corps et âme, dans l’intensité de son regard émeraude. Puis il a terriblement envie d’embrasse le sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres rosées.

– C’est nouveau ça, reprend Harry, je dois me sentir flatté ?

Si Louis n’était pas aussi impatient à l’idée d’aller explorer à nouveau la maison à la recherche d’un esprit, il rougirait certainement. A la place, il lance au visage d’Harry un petit sachet de sucre vide qui était avec sa tasse. Enfin presque vie, il y en a quelques grains qui tombent sur son pantalon, il l’époussette du revers de sa main et lance à Louis un regard accusateur.

– Idiot, marmonne Louis en souriant malgré tout, va travailler je t’ai déjà vu assez longtemps pour aujourd’hui. Ma patience a ses limites.

– Louis, tu n’as _aucune_ patience.

D’accord, Louis l’admet, il adore échanger des taquineries avec Harry. C’est nettement plus appréciable que de tout le temps être à la gorge l’un de l’autre. Surtout quand Harry le regarde avec ce sourire à tomber par terre et cet éclat dans ses yeux.

– Bon allez, oust là ! A moins que tu ne veuilles te prendre une autre douche de sucre en poudre ?

Harry se pince les lèvres, mais son léger rire qu’il tente de cacher parvient quand même aux oreilles de Louis. Il sort son porte-feuilles de sa poche de manteau, pose un billet pour couvrir leur commande puis se lève. Comme Louis n’est pas un garçon mal élevé, il le remercie. Harry hoche simplement la tête et prend son parapluie qui séchait contre le mur.

Étrangement, le monde autour d’eux semble revenir à la vie. La petite bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se disperse pour disparaître complètement après quelques secondes. Louis revient à la réalité. Le bruit des tasses qui claquent en cuisine, la machine à café qui se met en route, les conversations étouffés des personnes attablées, le léger fond de musique, l’argent qui tombe dans la caisse.

Pendant tout ce temps, Louis se croyait, se sentait ailleurs. Mais il ne sait pas encore si c’est Harry ou l’évocation de la maison qui lui a procuré cet effet, peut-être un mélange des deux.

– Hey Louis….

La voix d’Harry le ramène davantage sur Terre, il cligne des paupières et lève les yeux vers lui. Debout, près de la table, dans son long manteau noir, il paraît si grand, si imposant.

– Évite de trop de remuer les méninges, ce n’est pas grave si tu ne trouves rien là-bas tu sais ?

Un léger sourire se forme sur les lèvres de Louis, il se contente d’acquiescer. Il regarde Harry remercier la serveuse en partant, tenir la porte à une femme qui rentre avec un enfant, puis s’en aller.

Au fond, Louis pense qu’il ne sera pas si déçu que ça si ses théories n’aboutissent à rien, s’il repart les mains vides. Parce que ces recherches auront au moins servi à une chose, les rapprocher Harry et lui.


	5. IV.

Comme convenu, Louis l’attend devant la bibliothèque, assis derrière le volant de sa voiture. Il termine sa cigarette lorsqu’Harry sort du bâtiment, saluant avec un grand sourire sa collègue qui ferme la porte après eux. Pendant un instant, il cherche Louis du regard, quand enfin il remarque son véhicule, garé sur le trottoir d’en face. Il vérifie de chaque côté avant de traverser, s’approche, ouvre la portière et s’installe sur le siège passager. Il dépose son sac entre ses longues jambes, Louis enclenche le moteur.

– Bonsoir.

– Salut.

– Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

– Cinq minutes, je dirais.

Louis tend la main à sa fenêtre et écrase la fin de sa cigarette sur le bord avant de la jeter au sol et remonter sa vitre. Harry lui lance un regard noir, mais Louis monte le son de la radio avant qu’il n’ait le temps de lui faire la leçon.

Même s’ils se détestent, ou se détestaient plutôt maintenant que ce n’est plus d’actualité, ils ont eu le temps d’apprendre des choses l’un sur l’autre. Louis sait qu’Harry est végétarien depuis trois ans, qu’il s’engage dans différentes luttes pour l’écologie, les droits des femmes et des personnes lgbtqia+, la pauvreté dans le monde, le racisme. Il sait aussi qu’il a pleuré devant _Le Voyage de Chihiro_ , qu’il aime les comédies romantiques mais déteste les films d’horreur, qu’il lit partout où c’est possible et qu’il peut s’endormir à peu près n’importe où et à n’importe quelle heure de la journée.

Tous ces petits détails qu’il a entendu au fil des conversations avec leurs amis. Tous ces petits détails qui lui confirment l’idée qu’Harry est vraiment ce qui se rapproche le plus d’un homme parfait, un homme dont il a toutes les raisons de tomber irrévocablement amoureux. Louis ose espérer qu’Harry a retenu autant de détails sur lui. Le contraire serait assez embarrassant. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’ont besoin de savoir.

En tournant la tête à un feu rouge, Louis voit Harry marmonner dans sa barbe, les yeux rivé sur le pare-brise. Il baisse le son de la radio afin que la musique soit moins forte et lui offre un sourire amusé.

– Pardon, tu disais ?

– Je te demandais si c’était loin d’ici.

– A dix minutes environ ? Mais je ne savais pas s’il allait pleuvoir alors j’ai pris la voiture.

Harry hoche la tête puis détourne le regard vers la vitre de son côté. Le reste du trajet se passe dans un silence quasi complet, si ce n’est le fond de musique, mais il n’est pas oppressant ou tendu. Pour une première fois entre eux, l’ambiance est même plutôt agréable. Comme s’ils étaient de vieux amis qui aiment se taquiner. Louis pourrait très vite s’y habituer.

Quand la voiture se gare sur le chemin qui mène à la maison, son coeur bat d’excitation. Il n’a cessé d’y repenser depuis leurs découvertes d’hier, et malgré les recommandations d’Harry avant qu’ils ne se séparent, il a eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Une fois qu’il a coupé le moteur, Louis n’attend pas une seconde plus et sort activement de la voiture à l’arrêt. C’est presque s’il ne trépigne pas d’impatience. De son côté, Harry regarde une longue minute par la vitre la bâtisse à l’abandon.

Amusé par son hésitation soudaine, Louis se penche, sa portière encore ouverte, pour mieux le regarder. Il a relevé quelques unes de ses boucles sur le dessus de sa tête dans un petit chignon, ce qui semblerait ridicule sur n’importe quelle autre personne, mais aux yeux de Louis il n’a jamais été aussi adorable.

– Si t’as peur, je peux toujours te raccompagner chez toi ?

Harry tourne la tête vers lui, une mèche bouclée caresse le haut de sa pommette. Louis serre ses doigts autour de la portière pour se retenir de tendre la main et la passer dans ses cheveux, laisser ses doigts se perdre dedans, puis l’embrasser jusqu’à sentir son coeur exploser de bonheur. Parce que ça doit forcément être ça, le secret pour être heureux.

– Je n’ai pas peur.

La voix rauque d’Harry l’extirpe de ses pensées, il se redresse et le regarde ouvrir la portière à son tour afin de sortir du véhicule. Son visage reste pourtant crispé par une forme d’inquiétude, ses sourcils légèrement froncé, il semble prendre beaucoup moins d’espace qu’hier à la table du café. Il paraît plus jeune, plus fragile.

Il tourne la tête vers Louis qui hausse un sourcil de manière amusée, même si au fond de lui il n’a qu’une envie ; prendre Harry dans ses bras, poser ses lèvres sur les plis soucieux de son front pour le rassurer. Harry soupire, enfonce les mains dans les poches de son manteau et reporte son attention sur la maison.

– Je me demande simplement si c’est une bonne idée.

– Tu peux rester là pendant que je vais à l’intérieur.

– Non, j’ai accepté de t’accompagner, ce n’est pas pour me défiler au dernier moment.

Au fond, Louis lui en ait reconnaissant. Il ne lui dira pas, mais il le pense. Il est content de partager cette aventure avec quelqu’un d’autre, une personne avec qui il a fait la paix hier, qui deviendra peut-être un ami dans le futur. Même si ça le fait déjà souffrir d’imaginer partager un bout de l’existence d’Harry et le voir heureux avec une autre personne que lui. Mais, Louis suppose qu’on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Ils commencent à marcher. Louis ouvre le chemin, le regard rivé sur la maison. Harry le suit, son pas peut-être moins assuré, mais il ne fait pas demi-tour. Avant qu’ils n’entrent, Louis précise :

– D’accord, mais si jamais tu as envie de partir, tu me le dis et on laissera tomber.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, même si c’est drôle de te voir moins sûr de toi d’un coup, je ne veux pas te forcer.

Un petit sourire naît sur les lèvres d’Harry, il secoue la tête. Louis s’arrête devant le perron, Harry lui jette un coup d’oeil incertain. Comme si la maison représentait pour lui une menace immense, qu’ils n’allaient jamais pouvoir en sortir. Louis ne lui fait pas remarquer qu’il n’existe quasiment plus de porte d’entrée.

– Merci, c’est gentil.

– Ne t’y habitues pas trop quand même.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu’il ne changera jamais, Louis sourit de toutes ses dents et lui donne un petit coup de coude avant d’avance en premier dans la maison. Tous ses sens se mettent alors en éveil, il regarde autour de lui, sa peau frissonne et c’est peut-être aussi parce qu’Harry se rapproche de lui instinctivement une fois qu’ils sont au milieu du grand salon. Si jamais un moment l’idée lui vient de saisir sa main au détour d’un couloir, Louis ne le repoussera pas.

Oreilles tendues, Louis écoute le silence. Comblé parfois par la courte respiration d’Harry. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarde partout autour de lui, à la fois apeuré et en alerte face au moindre mouvement ou bruit. Louis se demande comment il peut le trouver attirant même dans ces moments là ? Il a réellement atteint un point de non retour.

Quand Louis s’avance encore, afin de passer près de la cuisine et d’atteindre l’escalier, ses pieds font craquer le vieux plancher sale. Tout près derrière, Harry le suit à la trace. C’est une petite maison, pas un château, il ne risquerait pas de s’y perdre, mais Louis se réfrène de lui glisser la remarque.

– Tu entends quelque chose ?

– Si tu arrêtais de respirer comme un buffle à côté de moi, peut-être que je pourrais oui.

Harry lui donne un coup de coude dans la hanche et Louis se mord les lèvres pour ne pas rire aux éclats. Quand il tourne la tête vers lui, il constate qu’Harry est loin d’être amusé. Ses sourcils sont froncés, il ose à peine frôler les meubles et se maintient le plus de distance possible entre les murs et son corps crispé.

D’un geste de la main, Louis lui fait signe de le suivre à l’étage. Même s’il n’est venu que trois fois, il a l’impression de connaître l’endroit par coeur. Le lit défait dans cette pièce, le cadre au sol au milieu du couloir, le verre brisé dans la cuisine, la vaisselle sale entassée dans l’évier, l’odeur de terre mouillée, les couches de poussière, la couleur triste des murs, la peinture qui s’écaille par endroits, la moisissure au plafond.

Vraiment, Louis adorerait produire un documentaire sur cette maison et tous les phénomènes étranges qui doivent s’y tramer quand elle est vide. Il est certain qu’elle doit vivre, la nuit, hors des regards. Il faut qu’il revienne quand le jour tombe totalement. Pas seulement à cause d’une pluie orageuse.

Un sentiment d’euphorie fleurit au creux de sa poitrine, il sourit tandis que ses pas les rapproche de la chambre du fond. Celle où il a trouvé refuge hier, pour pleurer. Il s’y sentait étrangement à l’aise. Un peu comme chez lui. Pas tout à fait. La poussière et le bazar en moins. Il n’est pas la plus ordonnée et propre des personnes qui existe sur Terre, mais il entretient un minimum ses affaires.

– Louis… regarde.

La voix soudaine et grave d’Harry résonne dans le couloir, dans toute la maison même. Prit de court, Louis sursaute et se retourne, sur le qui-vive. Mais Harry est concentré sur un cadre qu’il tient entre ses doigts, dont la marque est encore visible sur le meuble en bois.

D’un pas rapide, Louis s’approche jusqu’à venir faire frôler leurs épaules. La photographie en noir et blanc et représente un petit garçon d’environ dix ans, assit sur un canapé entre une femme et un homme. Au vu de leurs coupes et leurs tenues démodés, on ne peut douter que le cliché date qu’il y a une poignée d’années déjà.

– Oui, c’est Léo. Et ses parents.

– Tu penses qu’ils ont survécu au deuil ?

– Je n’en sais rien, souffle Louis tout bas sans quitter des yeux le cadre. On peut trouver leur date de décès, tu crois ? Enfin, ce qu’ils sont devenus après le déménagement ?

– Probablement, il faudra fouiller dans les archives.

A ces mots, un sourire se creuse au coin des lèvres de Louis. Il donne un léger coup d’épaule à Harry, dont l’attention est totalement aspiré par cette photographie.

– Ouais, ça c’est plutôt ton truc donc je te laisserai gérer.

Instantanément, Harry relève la tête vers Louis qui s’est déjà reculé d’un ou deux pas. Il fait tout pour ne pas montrer que ce simple contact a réveillé une ribambelle de papillons dans la chaleur de son ventre. Aucun doute, il est bien tomber au fond du trou, aspiré dans la spirale infernale de l’amour.

Le visage d’Harry est à moitié éclairé par la faible lumière triste du dehors qui passe par la fenêtre cassée de la salle de bains. Et même dans cet angle peu flatteur, Louis pourrait passer des heures à admirer chaque détail de sa personne. La manière, par exemple, dont ses lèvres se retroussent légèrement vers le bas à cet instant et les plis qui se confondent sur son front, tandis qu’il demande :

– Ah, et toi c’est quoi ton _truc_ , alors ?

C’est tellement tentant. La réponse la langue. Un mot. Un seul mot. Tellement simple et facile. Et pourtant si compliqué à prononcer. Coincé dans le fond de sa gorge, comme un souffle qu’il est incapable de laisser s’échapper.

_Toi. C’est toi mon truc._

Mais il ne peut pas lui dire ça, alors il se contente de la meilleure réponse qu’il puisse trouver. Une partie de vérité.

– L’aventure, Harry, l’aventure.

– Je vois.

Le ton d’Harry se fait plus sec, tandis qu’il repose le cadre sur le meuble et suit un Louis souriant au bout du couloir silencieux et relativement sombre. Il entre en premier dans la chambre la plus en désordre. La chambre de Léo. Maintenant qu’ils ont appris la vérité, franchir l’entrée et se retrouver entre les murs de ce lieu hanté par une histoire sanglante est beaucoup plus lourd à supporter. Après un moment de silence, Harry reprend :

– Donc tu penses que les autres ne vivent jamais d’aventures parce que toi tu viens explorer des maisons abandonnées ? Excuse moi de briser tes rêves Louis, mais ce n’est pas…

– Tais-toi.

– Pardon ?

Harry se fige en fronçant les sourcils, surpris par la manière dont Louis l’a interrompu si brusquement. Il s’est arrêté sur le seuil, Harry manque de lui rentrer dedans. Il se recule d’un pas, lève le menton pour observer le décor autour d’eux. Une chambre d’enfant, tout ce qu’il a de plus normale, si ce n’est le capharnaüm de livres au sol. Quelques affiches sur les murs, des jouets renversés sur une étagère, une construction en bois, près de la fenêtre, une peluche dans le lit.

– J’ai dit, tais-toi. Écoute…

Curieux, Harry tend l’oreille. Louis est à l’affût, sur ses gardes. Ses poils se hérissent sur ses bras, puis partout sur son corps. Elle est de retour, cette sensation de ne pas se sentir seul. Seulement, ce n’est pas la présence d’Harry, c’est quelqu’un d’autre.

– Tu entends ?

Sa voix n’est qu’un murmure résonnant dans le silence, un murmure qui tremble par ce qu’Harry pourrait méprendre pour de la peur, mais qui n’est en réalité que de l’excitation. Son corps entier est secoué d’impatience à l’idée d’en découvrir plus sur cet endroit.

Il se concentre sur ce bruit. Un grincement d’une porte, puis quelque chose qui tape doucement au sol. C’est un son à peine perceptible, il faut être totalement attentif. Harry doit l’avoir perçu aussi, car Louis entend son souffle qui se coupe, pour devenir plus saccadée ensuite.

– Qu’est-ce qu…

Sur le point de se retourner pour lui faire face, Louis s’arrête dans son geste quand son regard tombe sur le lit. Son corps entier se raidit. A l’arrêt. Mais son coeur, son coeur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Parce qu’il y a là, sur les couvertures défaites, la preuve qu’il attendait.

– Harry.

La gorge nouée, il ravale difficilement sa salive. Si ses membres entiers n’étaient pas figés, il aurait tendu la main sans aucune hésitation pour saisir celle d’Harry, ou son poignet, n’importe quelle partie de son corps pour s’y accrocher.

– Quoi ?

Tremblante, la voix d’Harry n’est plus aussi grave et assurée qu’elle l’était il y a deux minutes ou dans la voiture avant qu’ils ne rentrent. Ses mots s’étranglent sur sa langue, il parvient à peine à respirer correctement.

– Harry, ce livre n’était pas là la dernière fois que je suis venu.

Nul besoin de plus d’explications, ils savent tous les deux ce que cette phrase implique. Dans le silence nu, Louis entend Harry ravaler sa salive, inspirer et demander, d’une voix fébrile :

– Tu es sûr de toi ? Peut-être que tu ne l’as pas vu et…

– J’en suis totalement certain, oui. Tous les livres étaient à terre, comme ceux que tu vois là, il n’y en avait aucun sur ce fichu lit. Rien du tout à part la peluche.

Posée de travers sur le lit, le lapin en peluche les regarde de ses petits yeux ronds, noirs, comme pour se moquer d’eux. Louis aime à penser qu’il leur lance un défi. Quand son esprit s’accorde avec ses membres, il s’avance lentement vers le lit. Harry reste figé à l’entrée de la pièce, n’osant pas s’y aventurer plus que nécessaire.

– Peut-être que quelqu’un d’autre est passé ici entre temps et a fait un tour de la maison ?

Harry essaie de les rassurer, de se rassurer. Louis tourne un instant la tête vers lui et remarque son teint livide, il lui accorde un demi sourire compatissant.

– Il n’y a pas d’autres traces de pas au sol, juste les miennes. Et les tiennes maintenant aussi. Personne n’est venu ici à part nous.

– Tu fais vraiment attention à tous les détails, n’est-ce pas ?

– Parce qu’ils sont importants.

Prudemment, Louis saisit le livre sur le matelas. La couverture est noire, souple aussi, presque intacte malgré la poussière. Il est assez épais. Sauf qu’en ouvrant la première page, Louis remarque que ce n’est pas un roman ou une quelconque histoire pour enfant. C’est un carnet. Un journal intime, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble fortement, à en juger par les dates différentes au début de chaque nouveau paragraphe.

L’écriture est bancale, parfois illisible, il y a des ratures. Il n’est rempli qu’à moitié. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps à Louis pour comprendre. Et lorsqu’il saisit de quoi il s’agit, son corps entier se met en pause. Même son coeur, cette fois-ci. Comme si, l’espace d’une seconde, le monde avait cessé de tourner.

Frappé par ce qu’il vient de découvrir, il tombe assit dans le lit. Ses jambes ne semblent plus être capables de le porter. L’information est trop grande, trop importante.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– C’est Léo.

Carnet serré fermement, précieusement entre ses doigts tremblotants, Louis tourne la tête vers Harry, au bord de la crise de panique, toujours sur le seuil de la pièce. Ses yeux se posent partout autour de lui.

– Pardon ?

Il lui faut plusieurs tentatives pour retrouver sa voix et son souffle, tant l’excitation et l’adrénaline bouillonnent dans son corps, sous sa peau. C’est plus, beaucoup plus qu’il ne l’espérait.

– C’est son carnet et je pense que c’est lui qui hante cette maison.

– Louis, Harry secoue la tête en soupirant, on ne sait même pas s’il y a un fantôme, s’ils existent ou… mince, ça peut être une simple coïncidence !

Harry s’avance d’un ou deux pas, sur ses grandes jambes tremblantes, afin de mieux faire face à Louis dont les sourcils se froncent. Il ne comprend pas comment Harry peut douter d’une telle évidence. Ça le blesse, légèrement.

– Tu penses que quelqu’un est venu poser, _par hasard_ , le carnet de ce petit garçon dans sa chambre, sur son lit ?

L’idée même lui paraît sordide. Et impossible. Qui serait au courant de l’existence d’un carnet qui aurait appartenu à Léo ?

– Je pense qu’on devrait laisser tomber cette histoire.

– Quoi ? Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu’on vient de découvrir ?

– Non Louis, je ne sais pas ce que c’est ou ce que ça signifie. Simplement que ça ne nous regarde pas, c’est l’affaire de cette famille, de la police, que sais-je.

Cette fois, Louis se lève totalement du lit pour venir se planter à quelques centimètres d’Harry. De cette distance, il peut entendre à quel point sa respiration s’accélère. Il peut aussi voir les traces de frayeur dans son regard.

– Tu te dégonfles. T’as peur, c’est tout.

– Je n’ai pas… il inspire et ses épaules tremblent. Ça fait cent ans Louis, personne n’est venu enquêter après le meurtre, ni à l’époque ni maintenant, et tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi.

Sauf que ce n’est pas aussi simple que ça. Louis le sait et il a envie de saisir Harry par les épaules afin de le secouer dans tous les sens pour lui faire voir la raison. La vérité.

Mais Harry est trop rationnel, il a trop les pieds sur Terre. Louis regrette de l’avoir emmené avec lui, finalement, ce n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Il aurait dû le remercier pour les informations d’hier et le laisser partir, retourner à sa vie.

– Ce petit garçon a été assassiné, c’est une tragédie oui. Mais ça s’arrête là, il n’y a pas d’esprit ou de présence surnaturelle dans cet endroit, d’accord ? La maison est vieille, le bois grince, les vers doivent manger l’intérieur, c’est normal. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’elle s’écroule d’ici quelques années.

– Mais, et ce livre alors ? Tu vas me dire que…

– Les fantômes n’existent pas Louis !

Louis se fige, il ne l’a jamais entendu hausser le ton de cette manière, s’emporter. C’est presque un Harry différent. Rongé par la peur.

Mais il n’a pas vraiment le temps d’y penser parce qu’à peine les mots sont-ils sortis de sa bouche que la porte de la chambre se ferme brutalement. Son claquement résonne de longues secondes dans la pièce. Bientôt, ne sont plus perceptibles que les battements de coeur affolés de Louis et Harry.

Dans un même mouvement, leurs regards se fixent sur la porte. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, Harry s’est rapproché de Louis jusqu’à venir saisir son poignet. Un geste désespéré. Un besoin de s’agripper à un point rassurant. Louis ne porte pas vraiment, encore, d’importance à la manière dont ce contact réchauffe sa peau. Ils sont tous les deux totalement paralysés parce qu’il vient de se produire.

Quelque chose de surnaturel. Harry n’a plus le droit d’en douter à présent.

Ils restent un moment immobiles, enfermés entre ces quatre murs. Louis est trop secoué par ce qui vient de se passer pour faire remarquer à Harry qu’il n’y a eu aucun coup de vent, la météo d’aujourd’hui est même plutôt agréable, à vrai dire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il trouve la force de demander :

– Tu disais ?

Cette tentative d’humour est un échec, car même à l’instant Louis n’a pas envie de rire. Surtout quand il tourne, dans un geste très lent, la tête et voit le visage apeuré et pâle d’Harry. Ses lèvres rosées se mettent à trembler, quand il demande difficilement d’une petite voix :

– S… On peut sortir d’ici.. s’il te plaît ?

Louis comprend que ce n’est plus seulement de la peur. C’est plus fort que ça. C’est une frayeur totale qui l’habite. Sans réfléchir, il glisse ses doigts contre ceux glacés d’Harry afin d’en saisir les bouts. Ils penseront à ça plus tard. Le carnet toujours serré dans une de ses mains, il avance. Il ouvre la porte et se dépêche d’aller vers la sortie de la maison, guidant et tirant un Harry, à l’évidence totalement déphasé.

Une fois dehors, il soupire et lâche la main d’Harry quand ils sont descendus du perron. Son coeur bat encore à tout rompre quand il se retourne, mais son regard ne se pose pas sur la maison. C’est Harry qui absorbe toute son attention, rien de nouveau.

Seulement, Harry pose des mains tremblantes sur ses genoux, se plie en deux avant de tourner et vomir. Il vide son estomac entre des buissons séchés. Louis fait une petite grimace puis s’approche lentement. Ses doigts le démangent d’avoir touché ceux d’Harry il y a une minute à peine. Et maintenant, il a envie de les glisser contre son dos courbé.

– Hey… ça va ?

Harry met un moment pour répondre, il porte le dos de sa main à sa bouche. Toujours penché vers le sol. Louis fouille dans la poche de sa veste, sors un paquet et lui tend un mouchoir en tissu. Leurs peaux se frôlent quand il le prend, celle d’Harry est toujours aussi froide. Il se ressuie la bouche, inspire fortement, Louis voit sa poitrine trembler, ou peut-être son corps entier.

Quand il se redresse, Harry semble avoir repris des couloirs. Ou peut-être que le fait de vomir lui a donné du rose aux joues. Son teint paraît, cependant, moins cadavérique qu’auparavant. Louis a quand même toujours terriblement envie de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l’attirer contre lui. Harry prend plusieurs longues inspirations, les yeux fixés sur le ciel dégagé face à eux, avant de répondre, d’une voix faible :

– Je ne sais pas je… non…

Et à cet instant précis, Harry se tourne, ravale sa salive puis fond en larmes devant lui. Louis reste d’abord immobile, il ne sait pas comment réagir. C’est la première fois qu’il le voit dans un tel état. Il l’a déjà vu rire, s’énerver, se concentrer, sourire, sur le point de s’endormir, s’émerveiller, mais jamais pleurer. Ce n’est pas non plus une réaction à laquelle il était préparé.

Mais il n’hésite pas longtemps à tendre la main pour la poser sur son avant bras. Parce qu’Harry semble tellement vulnérable et perdu à cet instant là. Sa tête baissée vers le sol, ses joues où coulent des petites larmes. Louis met de côté tout ce qu’il ressent, tout cet amour qui se coince en travers de sa gorge, pour tenter de la rassurer un minimum.

Contre toute attente, c’est Harry qui cherche son contact, qui le demande. Il se réfugie dans ses bras. Louis est assez tendu et pris par surprise, sur le coup, il ne s’y attend pas du tout. Il ne pensait qu’à ça, dans ses rêves les plus fous, mais ne croyait jamais qu’un jour Harry allait s’agripper à lui de cette façon.

Louis sent les tremblements de son corps contre le sien, peut-être aussi les palpitations de son coeur, ou bien c’est seulement le sien qui s’emballe à l’idée qu’il serre Harry dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas. Il ne réfléchit plus trop. Son cerveau s’est déconnecté afin de profiter de chaque seconde. Il pose une main à plat dans son dos, contre son manteau noir, fait de petits cercles rassurants.

Harry continue de pleurer contre son épaule, si près de la peau sensible de son cou qu’il peut sentir la caresse brûlante de son cou. Louis tourne légèrement la tête, quelques boucles frôlent le bout de son nez et il s’immerge une poignée de secondes dans son odeur, avant de murmurer :

– Tout va bien Harry, c’est rien.

Pendant qu’il prononce ces mots qui se veulent rassurants, il ferme les yeux pendant un temps bref. Mais déjà, Harry se redresse, renifle. Sa chaleur corporelle quitte soudainement Louis et le laisse aussi froid que de la glace. Des larmes tarissent encore ses joues pâles, Louis se retient de tendre les doigts pour les effacer.

Son regard fuit le sien, c’est un vert délavé par la tristesse. Harry passe le dos de sa main contre son visage, observe le sol puis tout, tout sauf les yeux de Louis.

– Pardon… je… je suis désolé...

– Et pourquoi tu t’excuses exactement ?

Le son de sa voix est tellement vide, faible, Louis a le coeur serré.

– Je… je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça, mais… mais j’étais entièrement paniqué à l’idée de venir avec toi et je… je… j’ai pas dormi de la nuit parce que je pensais à aujourd’hui puis...

– Tu sais que tu aurais pu refuser de m’accompagner n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, c’était pas une obligation. Et puis, ta fierté n’aurait pas plus été atteinte que maintenant.

Louis tente de faire rire ou sourire Harry, ce qui s’avère être un échec cuisant. C’est presque si Harry n’est pas à nouveau au bord des sanglots.

– Excuse moi, c’était nul de ma part. Mais vraiment, je ne t’aurais jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit.

– Mais je… tu avais l’air tellement content hier, je ne pouvais pas… je ne pensais pas que…

Que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. Dans d’autres circonstances, s’il aurait été seul, Louis se serait réjouit d’être tombé sur une information aussi précieuse. Mais il n’a pas le coeur à sauter de joie quand il voit Harry aussi secoué par les évènements.

– Oui, je sais. Moi non plus.

Un silence s’installe durant un petit moment, deux minutes, plus. Ils n’ont pas la notion du temps. Mais aucun d’eux ne bouge. Harry inspire, expire. Il répète l’action plusieurs fois. Pour se calmer. Louis le regarde, il ne le lâche pas des yeux, il ne peut pas.

– Tu dois me prendre pour une mauviette.

– Au contraire, je trouve que tu as été très courageux.

Les mots sont à peine hors de sa bouche qu’Harry le regarde, droit dans les yeux. Il ose enfin.

– Déjà de venir jusqu’ici, puis d’être entré dans la maison avec moi. Je ne sais pas si j’en aurais été capable à ta place.

Il serait impossible de dire lequel des deux se met à rougir le plus. Louis serre le carnet près de son torse et détourne le regard, Harry baisse la tête. Mais ils ont le temps de le voir, les joues qui se colorent et le sourire qui se forme sur le visage de l’autre.

– C’est gentil Louis, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu adores ça. Et que là, tu viens clairement de prendre ton pied.

En toute honnêteté, Louis ne l’aurait pas mieux formulé lui-même. Il est d’autant plus surprit que ça sorte de la bouche d’Harry. Lui qui a l’habitude de toujours râler quand Louis fait une blague à consonance sexuelle.

Un léger sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres, tandis qu’un timide rayon de soleil traverse les boucles d’Harry. Elles semblent dorées, baignées dans la lumière.

– On y va ? Ou tu as encore besoin de… ?

– Non, répond rapidement Harry, c’est bon. Merci.

Ses joues s’empourprent, Louis ne commente pas. Il ouvre le chemin vers la voiture, même s’ils marchent côte à côte, sans vraiment se toucher, mais il n’y a plus cette sensation de vide entre eux. Une sensation étrange naît dans le corps de Louis, il sent sa nuque picoter. Il tourne le regard une dernière fois vers la maison, Harry s’arrête à ses côtés mais reste de dos.

Un instant, Louis espère voir les contours flous d’un fantôme ou une quelconque ombre à une fenêtre, sur le perron, mais il n’y a rien qui sort de l’ordinaire. Il prend une grand inspiration qui fait gonfler sa poitrine, Harry renifle, puis ils se remettent en route. Louis ouvre la portière du côté conducteur et s’installe derrière le volant.

Pendant de longues secondes, il regarde le carnet toujours entre ses mains. L’objet qui renferme certainement toutes les réponses à ses questions. Harry s’assoit dans son siège, ferme la portière et demande d’une voix enrouée :

– Tu crois que c’est une bonne idée de l’avoir gardé avec toi ?

La couverture est souple sous ses doigts, il passe son pouce contre la surface puis soupire. Il tend le bras afin de le ranger dans la boîte à gants. Sa soudaine proximité avec Harry réveille les battements de son coeur, il combat l’envie de poser sa main sur son genou.

– Ce n’est qu’un emprunt, j’irais le reposer à sa place la prochaine fois.

Parce qu’il y en aura une, de prochaine fois. Louis ne peut pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Harry ne répond pas, il baisse simplement la tête vers ses doigts avec lesquels il joue nerveusement. Encore trop secoué pour avoir les idées claires.

En silence, Louis démarre le moteur et se met en route. Il n’allume pas la radio. Il a besoin de silence pour réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. Dans le rétroviseur, la silhouette sinistre de la maison s’éloigne et finit par disparaître totalement lorsqu’il tourne.

Durant tout le trajet, ils restent muets. Louis se concentre sur sa route, même si ses pensées sont ailleurs, encore enfermées entre les murs de la chambre, la porte qui claque, les frissons sur sa peau. Harry a la tête posée contre la vitre, il n’a pas quitté le paysage des yeux depuis leur départ. Ses traits sont toujours tirés par une réminiscence de tristesse et de frayeur.

Sans poser de questions, Louis le conduit jusqu’à chez lui. Il connaît l’adresse pour y être allé ou une deux fois lors de soirées à son appartement. Malgré les quelques mois qui sont passés depuis, il se souvient d’un endroit propre, rangé, des livres empilés à peu près partout, une décoration douce et épurée. A l’image fidèle d’Harry, donc.

Il se gare dans sa rue, coupe le moteur. C’est un joli petit lotissement, avec un jardin intérieur privé. Il a même la chance d’avoir un balcon qui offre une vue sur la verdure d’un parc et un bout de la ville. Harry ne se redresse pas tout de suite, il inspire puis murmure presque :

– Louis ?

Surprit d’entendre le son de sa voix, aussi fébrile et absente, Louis tourne directement le visage vers lui. Il a l’impression d’encore distinguer des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Même s’il est heureux de ses découvertes, Louis s’en veut de l’avoir emmené avec lui et mis dans un tel état.

– Je suis désolé de t’avoir crié dessus dans la maison.

Après ces paroles, Harry redresse sa tête dans un mouvement très lent, comme si tout son corps était épuisé de cette épreuve. Ils n’ont pourtant pas passé plus de vingt minutes à l’intérieur. Louis hausse les épaules et tente de le rassurer avec un sourire, mais Harry ne le regarde pas vraiment dans les yeux. Il semble toujours le fuir.

– C’est rien, je l’ai cherché. Puis, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Je m’excuse aussi, d’ailleurs, c’était pas cool de m’emporter sur toi non plus.

Ils se sont tous les deux emballés, sous le coup de la peur, de l’excitation, l’adrénaline qui coulait dans leurs veines. Louis se rend compte qu’il n’aime plus tellement ça, se disputer avec lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Harry lui demande :

– Tu penses que c’était lui ? Léo, je veux dire ?

Louis le voit risquer un regard dans sa direction, il prend un paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche et en sort une. Il ne l’allume pas, il se contente simplement de jouer avec entre ses doigts. Puis, il répond d’une voix assurée :

– J’en suis persuadé. Je te l’ai déjà dit la dernière fois et je pense que tu ne me crois pas mais, je l’ai senti. C’est… difficile à expliquer mais j’ai l’impression de le sentir quand il est là.

– Tu peux le sentir dans la maison, alors ?

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, parce que, malgré tout ce qui s’est passé, Harry continue de s’intéresser à l’histoire, à poser des questions. Louis ne sait pas si c’est vraiment de la curiosité ou bien une forme de gentillesse, car il n’ose pas lui dire que ça l’ennuie. En un an, il a eu le temps de remarquer qu’Harry est une personne extrêmement – parfois excessivement même – polie. Il tient la porte aux autres, s’excuse dès qu’il bouscule quelqu’un, dit bonjour et au revoir dès qu’il entre ou sort d’un endroit.

Louis commence à mieux comprendre comment il a pu tomber aussi irrévocablement sous son charme. Parce qu’Harry agit avec son coeur en premier, il fait passer les autres avant lui, n’hésite pas à annuler ce qu’il a de prévu pour venir aider un ami. Louis aurait adoré partager le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Mais parfois, il y a des rêves qui sont juste irréalisables.

– Seulement à certains moments, oui. Quand on a entendu les bruits et quand la porte a claqué aussi.

– Donc ce serait lui, la cause de… tout ça ?

C’est encore compliqué de poser des mots sur ce qui est survenu entre ces murs, ils ne savent pas ce que c’est, si c’est réellement Léo, son esprit, son fantôme qui hante les lieux. Seulement, ce livre n’est pas apparu par hasard sur le lit et Louis compte bien découvrir pourquoi.

– Peut-être. Ou alors c’est toi qui a raison et c’est juste mon esprit qui me joue un tour.

A ce moment, Harry ose enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Il hausse un sourcil, l’air à demi amusé. Louis se pince les lèvres, parce qu’ils savent tous les deux que c’est faux, que Louis ne pourra jamais croire à cette explication.

– D’accord, il rit doucement, je pousse un peu trop loin la gentillesse.

– Oui, ça devient légèrement étrange.

Même si sa réponse n’a rien de méchant, aucun sous entendu, Louis perd une partie de l’éclat dans son sourire à l’idée qu’Harry ne le pense pas capable d’avoir la main sur le coeur, lui aussi. Il baisse le regard vers sa cigarette qu’il s’amuse à faire rouler entre ses doigts.

– Je ferai quand même des recherches de mon côté sur les parents de Léo, je devrais trouver des renseignements dans les archives.

Le ton d’Harry est tout à fait sérieux. Louis soupire légèrement et le regarde derrière ses longs cils. Il s’attarde sur le reflet du soleil contre la vitre qui embrasse la peau du visage laiteux d’Harry.

– Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que tu n’es pas obligé de continuer hein…

– Oui, ça ne devrait pas me faire vomir, j’aime bien la paperasse.

Ils échangent tous les deux un sourire, complices. D’une voix plus douce et basse, Louis répond, sans le quitter du regard :

– J’ai remarqué.

Une nuance rosée pigmente les joues d’Harry, une jolie couleur que Louis a envie de goûter avec ses lèvres. Il repose son regard sur le pare-brise, la rue calme et quasiment déserte, son voisinage. Puis, il détache sa ceinture et reprend son sac qu’il avait laissé dans la voiture le temps de leur expédition.

– Merci de m’avoir raccompagné.

– C’est normal.

– Rentre bien.

Louis hoche la tête et lui sourit. La manière dont Harry le regarde lui retourne l’estomac, le désir de lui demander de l’embrasser, là maintenant, est tellement intense qu’il a du mal à trouver une respiration normale.

Mais il force un sourire, ravale difficilement sa salive et répond d’une voix qu’il essaie de contrôler au maximum.

– A plus tard.

– Bonne fin de journée, Louis.

Harry est trop poli, il ouvre sa portière tandis que Louis lui retourne ses mots. Il le regarde sortir du véhicule, ses boucles épousent sa nuque dégagée, ses épaules semblent plus larges sous son manteau.

– Au fait Harry ?

Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne réagit pas immédiatement quand Harry se tourne vers lui. Leurs regardent se croisent, Louis se racle la gorge et essaie de ne pas trop buter sur les mots qui se précipitent sur sa langue.

– Si jamais tu… enfin, si tu ne te sens pas en forme, tu peux m’envoyer des messages… ou m’appeler, peu importe. Je serai là.

Même si les paroles sortent de sa propre bouche, Louis sent son coeur faire des drôles de sauts dans sa poitrine. Harry est légèrement penché pour le regarder, il baisse les yeux au sol un instant, se mord la lèvre puis souffle :

– Merci, toi aussi.

Louis est tellement préoccupé par ses pensées qu’il n’a pas l’occasion de le voir sourire. Il attend qu’il soit bien rentré dans son bâtiment pour démarrer et rentrer chez lui.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, il parcourt le carnet de Léo, happé dans sa lecture minutieuse si bien qu’il en oublie l’heure. Mais, il garde à côté de lui son téléphone. Juste au cas où Harry aurait l’idée de l’appeler.

Son numéro n’apparaît jamais à l’écran.


	6. V.

Il est presque vingt trois heures, Louis suppose que ce n’est pas un horaire convenable pour aller déranger quelqu’un. Mais le mal est fait, il a déjà tapé plusieurs fois à la porte. En tout vérité, il ne peut pas attendre demain ou bien il ne ferma pas l’oeil de la nuit, encore.

Harry apparaît derrière la porte, vêtu d’un long pull et d’un short. Un short de sport. Qui laisse voir ses longues jambes fines. Louis évite de descendre son regard plus bas que sa ceinture, ses joues sont déjà en train de chauffer, il garde ses yeux fixés sur son visage surprit.

– Louis ?

– J’ai… Bonsoir, tu as deux minutes ?

Immédiatement, Harry se décale pour le laisser entrer. Louis hésite, c’est la première fois qu’il vient seul dans son appartement. D’habitude, il y a toujours Liam ou Zayn pour l’accompagner. C’est tout de suite plus intime.

Une odeur sucrée agréable lui chatouille les narines dès qu’il se trouve dans l’entrée. Harry ferme la porte derrière lui et le regarde. Louis observe autour de lui, son sac sur le dos.

– Tu es trempé… je te rapporte une serviette, vas te réchauffer au salon.

Pendant un instant, Louis oublie le fait qu’il vient de pédaler à toute vitesse en vélo pour venir chez lui. Sous la pluie. Dans le froid. Il sortait du travail et n’a pas réfléchi à rentrer d’abord pour prendre sa voiture.

Tandis qu’Harry disparaît au fond du couloir, Louis s’aventure dans le salon ouvert sur une jolie petite cuisine. L’écran de télévision est éteint, la petite guirlande de lumières autour de ses bibliothèques débordantes de livres est allumée. La lumière est douce, dorée, Louis ne peut retenir le soupir qui s’échappe de sa bouche. Il se sent étrangement à l’aise ici.

Une tasse fumante de tisane repose sur la table basse, autour de deux bougies allumées dont les flammes vacillent. Louis n’est même pas étonné. Harry revient une poignée de secondes après au salon, il lui donne une serviette propre pour se sécher un minimum.

– Merci beaucoup. Désolé de débarquer à cette heure-ci, j’aurais dû te demander avant si je pouvais passer. Mais comme je sortais du travail...

– C’est rien, tu ne me dérange pas. Je faisais simplement du yoga.

Du yoga. Louis tente de ne pas sourire jusqu’au oreilles et passer pour un cinglé, mais il a tous les droits de trouver ça adorable, non ? Il cache son air attendri dans le tissu de la serviette, il n’est même pas surpris de sentir une odeur de lavande. Après s’être séché grossièrement les cheveux et la nuque, il pose la serviette sur le dos d’une chaise et retire son sac.

– Tu veux du thé ?

La voix d’Harry est lente, elle coule comme du miel dans les oreilles de Louis. Il réprime un frisson puis répond :

– Euh, oui. Oui je veux bien, s’il te plaît.

Un instant, Harry l’observe. Le poids de son regard brûle la peau de Louis, il se retient de respirer jusqu’à le voir partir en cuisine préparer une tasse. Il sort le carnet noir de son sac à dos, il l’emmène partout avec lui maintenant, il relit des passages plusieurs fois, dans son lit ou pendant une heure de pause au travail.

Harry lui dirait que c’est devenu une obsession, Louis sait que ce n’est pas un simple sentiment de malaise, tout ce qu’il a pu ressentir entre les murs de cette maison. Cette connexion. Cette présence.

Quand Harry revient avec une tasse chaude de thé, Louis est en train de lire les titres des livres rangés dans la bibliothèques. Il suit le mouvement d’Harry et s’installe à ses côtés dans le canapé, vérifiant à bien laisser une certaine distance entre leurs corps. Louis le remercie, mais se contente de tenir la tasse dans le creux de ses mains, afin de les réchauffer.

Au bout d’un moment de silence, Harry demande gentiment :

– Alors, qu’est-ce qui me vaut ta visite ?

– J’ai lu le carnet de Léo.

Sa réponse est immédiate, il ne veut pas passer par quatre chemins, il n’a pas le temps. Depuis qu’il a commencé à en feuilleter les pages, ses pensées ne sont plus comblées que par les mots de Léo. Harry ne dit rien, il le regarde puis s’assoit plus confortablement dans le canapé en croisant ses jambes. Louis prend ça comme une invitation à continuer.

– Il l’a commencé quelques mois seulement avant son assassinat, c’est parfois un peu confus, mais… je crois qu’il ne portait pas ses parents dans son coeur.

– Comment ça ?

Louis pose la tasse sur la table basse, près de celle d’Harry, puis saisit son carnet qu’il avait laissé sur ses genoux. Il l’ouvre, ses sourcils froncés tandis qu’il parcourt les premières pages et lit à voix haute :

– « _J’écris dans un vieux journal qu’on m’avait offert à mon anniversaire l’année dernière parce que_ _j’ai besoin d’en parler et mes parents veulent pas m’écouter_ _._ _Il y a quinze jours, Annie, ma meilleure amie à l’école, a disparu. J’ai cru qu’elle avait déménagé mais ses parents sont venus voir les miens un soir. Elle est morte, ils ont retrouvé son corps dans le fleuve. Sa mère dit que la police enquête mais que c’est sûrement une noyade. Mais Annie elle savait nager, on allait se baigner tous les deux dans le lac l’été et même qu’elle allait plus vite que moi._ _»_

Si la voix de Louis est claire, sa gorge commence déjà à se nouer. Il passe son pouce contre un coin de la page, comme s’il pouvait en toucher les souvenirs.

– _« Maman_ _et papa sont bizarres depuis quelques jours, ils n’invitent plus d’amis à manger et se crient tout le temps dessus. Maman_ _m’a privée de sortie, j’ai seulement le droit de les accompagner le Dimanche à l’église. Papa m’interdit de voir mes amis en dehors de l’école, il m’a confisqué ma maquette d’avion_ _parce que j’ai dit que c’était pas juste_ _. J’avais presque terminé de la construire,_ _j’ai pleuré toute la nuit mais il s’en fiche. Il n’est même pas venu s’excuser pour la gifle qu’il m’a donné_ _._ _»_

Harry écoute attentivement, sa posture est un peu plus raide. Louis lui jette parfois un coup d’oeil pour guetter ses réactions, s’humecte les lèvres et reprend sa lecture :

– _« Aujourd’hui, c’était une soupe au dîner. Je n’ai pas eu le droit à ma part. Maman m’a apporté une portion de pain avec un reste de pomme de terres rassies. Ils_ _sont pas contents et je comprends pas_ _._ _Ils ne m’adressent presque pas la parole. Parfois j’entends crier dans la maison je suis effrayé mais je ne peux pas sortir de ma chambre._ _Papa m’a déjà confisqué plein de jouets._ _»_

Louis ne sélectionne que les parties les plus importantes, les plus frappantes. Il tourne les pages au fil de sa lecture, les battements de son coeur s’intensifient.

– _« J’ai préparé un plan pour fuguer. J’ai peur que papa découvre que je lui ai volé des affaires dans son atelier, mais je peux plus rester ici._ _Hier, papa m’a donné des coups avec sa ceinture parce que j’étais rentré plus tard de l’école. J_ _e suis juste_ _passé à la boulangerie avec mes amis pour acheter des bonbons, il les a jeté à la poubelle_ _et m’a puni. J’ai crié et pleuré mais maman n’est même pas intervenue. Je dois partir ou il va continuer de me frapper._ _»_

Sa voix tremble légèrement sur la fin, Harry ne le quitte pas des yeux, aussi absorbé que Louis par ce qu’ils sont en train d’entendre.

– _« Ils_ _parlent de partir loin d’ici_ _je ne sais pas pourquoi,_ _on se plaît bien dans cette ville. J’ai plein d’amis, maman a trouvé un nouveau travail et papa gagne beaucoup d’argent._ _Mais ils n’arrêtent pas de se disputer_ _et de me hurler dessus._ _Maman_ _pleure_ _tout le temps_ _, papa crie_ _aussi_ _et ils refusent de m’_ _expliquer ce qui va pas. J’ai même plus le droit de jouer dans le jardin alors qu’il fait beau_ _._ _Ils m’ont dit que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre_ _et que je dois obéir c’est tout. »_

Plus les mots s’enchaînent, plus Louis sent son ventre se tordre d’angoisse. Il ravale lourdement sa salive puis reprend d’une voix plus fébrile :

– Et la dernière page… _«_ _Ils sont partis_ _je crois, j’entends plus leurs voix dans la maison_ _et ils m’ont enfermé dans_ _ma chambre_ _,_ _sans lumière,_ _j’aime pas être tout seul. »_

Louis prend une longue inspiration, puis lit avant de refermer le carnet.

– _«_ _Il y a_ _du bruit et j’ai peur, ça_ _doit faire_ _des heures qu’ils m’ont laissé. »_

Un silence de mort tombe dans la pièce, Louis fixe la couverture noire, Harry observe le vide. Ils sont perdus dans leurs pensées, elles se bousculent et ils ne savent pas quoi en faire. Puis finalement, Harry prend la parole.

– C’était ce jour là ? Le jour où il est décédé ?

– Je ne sais pas, il n’y a aucune date. C’est juste des paragraphes.

Seulement, à en croire la tournure des phrases, tout laisse à penser que le meurtre a eu lieu peu de temps après ces derniers mots. Le reste des pages sont vierges, Louis sent que l’histoire n’est pas terminée, ou du moins que sa fin abrupte n’est pas aussi simple qu’elle en a l’air.

– Mais je vais retourner à la maison demain, j’ai… je vais essayer de lui parler.

– Tu penses qu’il va répondre ?

Louis prend la tasse sur la table basse et bois une gorgée encore chaude, le thé est parfaitement dosé. Dehors, la pluie redouble depuis qu’il a passé le seuil de l’appartement. Il l’écoute frapper contre la fenêtre de la cuisine et la regarder tomber depuis la baie vitrée du balcon.

– Peut-être, mais… il y a quelque chose qui cloche, qui n’est pas logique. Et ça me travaille depuis qu’on est partis de là.

– Je viens avec toi.

Sa phrase est sortie aussitôt que Louis a terminé de parler, il tourne la tête vers Harry qui le regarde d’un air très sérieux. Il n’a jamais vu autant de détermination dans ses yeux. Louis repose sa tasse prudemment et soupire.

– Harry…

– J’en ai envie, l’interrompt ce dernier, je sais ce que tu vas me dire et non je ne me sens pas forcé. C’est juste… je ne veux pas te laisser y aller seul.

Une lueur d’espoir naît dans la poitrine de Louis, il évite de trop la nourrir ces derniers jours, mais Harry semble lui envoyer des signes qu’il ne peut pas ignorer. Il essaie de ne pas trop se réjouir, même si la perspective de passer plus de temps à ses côtés lui réchauffe le corps. Un léger sourire taquin apparaît sur le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu’il demande :

– Si je comprends bien Harry… Tu serais prêt à retourner là-bas, après ce qui s’est passé la dernière fois, parce que tu as peur pour moi ?

Harry ne répond pas immédiatement. Ses joues se colorent d’abord d’un joli rose, il détourne le regard vers l’écran éteint de télévision puis hausse les épaules.

– Tu le dis toi-même, il s’est passé quelque chose d’ _anormal_ l’autre jour, et ce serait dangereux et inconscient de ma part de te fausser compagnie.

– Donc, tu reconnais que ce n’était pas juste un coup de vent qui a fait claquer cette porte ?

Louis le taquine, mais Harry tombe droit dans le panneau. Il hoche la tête et lui accorde un regard en coin, comme s’il avait peur de croiser ses yeux à nouveau.

– Je ne sais pas si c’était un fantôme ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu as raison, ce n’était pas un hasard.

– Moi qui pensais devoir encore faire des pieds et des mains pour te convaincre. Je suis déçu.

– Désolé.

Ils échangent un sourire amusé, Louis joue avec le bord du carnet et Harry tire un peu sur les manches de son pull. Un moment de silence passe, ils ressemblent à deux adolescents intimidés. Louis pense qu’il devrait peut-être rentrer, Harry passe une main sur sa nuque, puis lui dit :

– Je n’ai pas eu autant de chance, je n’ai encore rien trouvé sur ses parents. Mais ils avaient l’air assez sévères d’après ce que tu viens de lire, surtout le père.

– Ça me fait de la peine. Il avait treize ans, il n’a même pas pu profiter de la vie.

– C’est totalement injuste, oui. Mais, tu ne peux pas refaire le monde Louis. Personne ne peut.

Touché par ces paroles, Louis laisse son regard glisser sur Harry mais ne répond pas. Il pense à Léo, mort si tragiquement, alors qu’il avait encore toute son existence devant lui et ça lui noue la gorge.

Le regarde perdu dans le vide, Louis boit rapidement le reste du contenu de la tasse. L’eau encore chaude lui brûle la langue, il la repose puis se redresse. Harry le regarde se mettre debout et se diriger vers son sac, le carnet serré contre son torse.

– Enfin voilà, je venais pour te dire ça, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Merci pour le thé…

– Reste.

Ce n’est qu’un murmure mais il résonne dans toute la pièce. Louis s’interrompt et tourne la tête vers Harry, lui même surprit d’entendre le son de sa voix. Mais son ton est doux, il sourit en coin, parce que c’est rare pour lui de laisser Louis bouche bée. Il referme ses lèvres qui s’étaient entrouvertes et demande :

– Quoi ?

– Il pleut des cordes, tu ne vas pas repartir sous ce temps à pieds. Tu en aurais pour plus de vingt minutes et tu risquerais fortement de tomber malade. Et puis, je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite, ne t’en fais pas.

– Tu es sûr ?

Un soupir sort de la bouche rosée d’Harry qui lève les yeux au ciel.

– Arrête de me poser constamment la question, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux. Maintenant viens te rasseoir et passe moi la télécommande.

Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire, lui aussi. Il glisse le carnet dans la pochette de son sac, accroché au dossier de la chaise, puis reprend sa place dans le canapé. Harry prend la télécommande qu’il lui tend, allume l’écran puis la lui rend.

– Mets la chaîne que tu veux, j’ai de la vaisselle à terminer.

– Je peux t’aider, sinon ? Je me sens assez gêné de m’incruster comme ça, aussi tard.

Tout en se redressant, Harry lui sourit et hausse les épaules. Louis prend ça pour une invitation à le suivre en cuisine. Ils laissent un fond de télévision, qu’ils n’écoutent pas vraiment, parce qu’ils se mettent à discuter en se partageant les tâches. Harry lave, Louis essuie. Mais ils ne parlent pas de la maison, ou de Léo, c’est Harry qui lance la conversation en lui demandant comment se passe sa dernière année de master.

Agréablement surpris qu’il s’y intéresse, Louis a du mal à cacher son sourire, tandis qu’ils discutent de choses et d’autres. Des sujets qu’ils n’auraient jamais abordés auparavant. Harry lui parle de son travail à la bibliothèques et il le regarde avec de grands yeux quand Louis lui demande quel est son roman préféré. Alors qu’il l’écoute et l’observe en coin parler du livre avec engouement, Louis pense qu’il est en train de tomber davantage amoureux de lui. Il ne pensait pas que c’était encore possible.

\--Je vais aller prendre une douche rapide, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\--Tu es chez toi, Harry, tu n’as pas à me poser la question.

Ils ont terminé la vaisselle, Harry lui rend son sourire puis s’éclipse dans le couloir. Louis s’assoit dans le canapé, devant la télévision, il sort son téléphone de sa poche en baillant et lit un nouveau message de Liam qui lui demande s’il veut passer à son appartement ce soir, après le travail. Louis se pince les lèvres mais opte pour la vérité.

✉️ _Désolé j’avais pas vu ton message avant. Je suis chez Harry._

La réponse arrive seulement un ou deux minutes après et Louis laisse échapper un léger rire.

✉️ _Est-ce que je dois appeler la police ?? Les ambulances ??_

✉️ _Non ça ira je ne l’ai pas encore tué_

Mais Louis n’a pas le temps de voir l’autre message qui s’affiche sur son écran, parce qu’exténué, il s’endort en l’espace de quelques secondes seulement.

Il n’entend pas non plus Harry qui sort de la salle de bains une dizaine de minutes après et dont les lèvres se fendent dans un sourire à la fois amusé et attendri en le voyant endormi. Après avoir posé une couverture sur lui, Harry reste plusieurs secondes immobile, devant le canapé, à l’observer. Il regarde la mèche qui tombe en travers de son front, sur ses yeux fermés, sa bouche entrouverte et son air serein. Il serre les doigts pour réfréner l’envie de les passer dans ses cheveux.

Harry éteint la télévision puis rejoint sa chambre, son lit. Il se couche sous les couvertures, mais ne s’endort pas tout de suite. Parce qu’il sait que Louis est là, au bout du couloir, et que c’est la première fois qu’ils sont aussi proches.

**

Sac sur le dos, Louis plisse les yeux et court jusqu’à la voiture d’Harry sous la pluie. Ils se sont séparés ce matin même, le temps s’était calmé à l’heure où Louis à ouvert les yeux pour découvrir qu’il avait passé la nuit dans le canapé d’Harry. Et même si ce dernier lui avait assuré que ce n’était rien, il s’était confondu en excuses et avait préféré rentrer chez lui pour ne pas être en retard à son premier cours. En réalité, il ne souhaitait pas abuser de l’hospitalité d’Harry qui, à son réveil, était déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et faire couler du café.

Un instant, Louis s’est pris à imaginer qu’il s’était levé plus tôt pour faire une séance de yoga, s’étirer puis lire un petit bout de son roman, allongé dans son lit. Ce genre d’idée prend de plus en plus de place dans son esprit et lui provoque une drôle de sensation dans l’estomac à chaque fois.

Louis lui a donné rendez-vous pour dix-huit heures trente, après son dernier cours et les horaires de travail d’Harry. Sa voiture est à l’heure devant chez lui, peut-être même est-elle là depuis plusieurs minutes. Harry n’arrive jamais en retard. Louis ouvre la portière et se laisse tomber sur le siège, refermant à la volée après lui.

– Je crois que c’est devenu une habitude que tu sois trempé quand on se voit non ?

Exaspéré, Louis lui lance un regard noir, mais son air se radoucit rapidement lorsqu’il remarque le sourire amusé d’Harry. Ses cheveux sont complètement détachés, des boucles lui tombent en cascade sur le côté du visage, ce matin il les avait retenu avec un élastique au-dessus de sa tête. Louis avait trouvé cette vue bien trop familière et intime à son goût. Il détourne le regard et se concentre sur la route, même si Harry n’a pas encore démarré.

– Conduis, avant que je ne change d’avis.

Son maudit sourire toujours sur les lèvres, Harry se met en route. La pluie remplace la musique de la radio. Sa voiture sent la cannelle, Louis remarque un petit désodorisant accroché au rétroviseur intérieur. Il ne leur faut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la maison, Louis trépigne d’impatience. La journée lui a semblé bien trop longue et ennuyeuse, il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre ce soir.

Harry se gare au bord du terrain boueux, Louis détache sa ceinture et lui demande une dernière fois s’il est sûr de lui. Une capuche rabattue sur sa tête, Harry lève simplement les yeux au ciel et sort du véhicule. Louis le suit, ses pieds se retrouvent dans une flaque, il râle mais met sa capuche avant de venir à ses côtés. Harry ferme sa voiture, puis ils rejoignent rapidement la maison, ils restent côte à côte. Même à l’intérieur.

La pluie coule à certains endroits à cause des fenêtres manquantes, Louis regarde autour de lui avant de s’aventurer à l’étage. Il sait où il doit aller. Harry le suit à la trace, presque collé à ses talons. Une fois dans la chambre de Léo, il choisit une place qui n’est pas occupée par les piles de livres au sol, puis s’agenouille.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

– On aura besoin de cet espace.

– Pour ?

A moitié dans la pénombre, Louis se tourne vers lui et ouvre son sac à dos. Il sort une grande boîte et plusieurs bougies. Une par une, il les allume à l’aide de son briquet et les dépose un peu partout sur le parquet.

– On va appeler Léo, enfin… tu peux rester en retrait et me regarder si tu ne veux pas participer.

– Comment tu comptes faire ça ?

Aussi heureux qu’un enfant qui montre fièrement son cadeau à Noël, Louis saisit la boite qu’il a emmené avec lui. Il l’ouvre et sort son contenu. Harry se fige car il reconnaît immédiatement ce que c’est. Ses battements cardiaques s’emballent, il pâlit un peu et demande, la gorge nouée :

– Tu vas utiliser un planche de Ouija ? Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté ça spécialement pour ce soir ?

– Non non, sourit Louis en dépoussiérant la surface, je l’ai depuis des années. Un ami me l’a offert au lycée et ne t’inquiète pas je devine ta question, oui je sais m’en servir.

– Parce que tu as déjà communiqué avec des esprits avant ?

Presque comme si c’était une évidence, Louis hausse les épaules. Il s’assoit en tailleurs et commence à tout installer correctement.

– Oui, quelques fois. Ça a jamais été un grand succès. J’ai essayé de parler avec ma grand-mère une fois, mais tout ce que j’ai réussi à avoir c’était des petits frémissements de bougies ou un frisson dans le dos.

Jusqu’ici, il n’a jamais communiqué à proprement parlé avec un mort. Mais avant d’entrer dans cette maison, il n’avait jamais ressenti cette force énergétique qui lui fait vibrer le coeur. Il jette un regard en coin à Harry qui reste debout, près de l’entrée de la pièce, à moitié dans la lumière pâle de la Lune.

– Je sais que je le répète, mais tu n’es pas obligé de rester d’accord ?

– Est-ce que mon aide peut augmenter tes chances de créer un lien avec Léo ?

– Peut-être. Tu désires autant que moi avoir des réponses à toutes ces questions non ? Je pense que ça ne peut pas faire de mal d’essayer. Mais je ne te force pas la main.

Contre toute attente, Harry inspire puis hoche la tête.

– D’accord, explique moi ce que je dois faire.

Louis sent sa poitrine se réchauffer un minimum, malgré le froid ambiant et l’humidité qui colle aux murs.

– Viens t’asseoir en face de moi.

Harry s’exécute, il prend place de l’autre côté de la planche posée entre eux, les bougies disposées partout autour. Un instant, Louis se perd à contempler ses traits davantage adoucis par la lumière dorée des flammes. Il se racle la gorge puis continue d’une voix plus basse :

– Maintenant, tu as simplement à rester silencieux. Je pense que ce serait mieux si c’est que moi qui lui parle.

– C’est toi l’expert.

Malgré tout, Louis peut sentir l’angoisse d’Harry. Il est assez tendu, ses épaules et sa posture droite, il respire à peine. Son regard s’agite autour de lui, les murs, la pièce, le couloir sombre, la planche, comme s’il craignait qu’un monstre ne lui saute dessus d’une seconde à l’autre.

Bien décidé à ne pas l’amener au même niveau de peur que l’autre fois, Louis lui offre un sourire rassurant et tend les mains. Il les positionne de la bonne manière sur la pièce amovible et cherche le regard d’Harry.

– Pose le bout de tes doigts sur la pièce de cette manière, tu ne dois exercer aucune pression dessus. C’est elle qui bougera si Léo a envie de nous donner une réponse. Et si jamais ça arrive, ne brise surtout pas le contact, c’est important de rester concentré et d’éviter tout mouvement brusque. Laisse-toi guider, et ça ira.

Son explication et sa tentative de rassurement ne semble pas avoir fonctionné, Harry est toujours aussi nerveux. Même s’il hoche plusieurs fois la tête. Louis le voit ravaler difficilement sa salive et poser ses doigts, légèrement tremblants, sur la pièce, à quelques centimètres seulement des siens.

– Et puis, si ça se trouve, il ne se passera rien du tout. D’accord ?

Un nouveau hochement de tête, Louis inspire et réfléchit à une manière de le détendre. S’il y a trop de mauvaises ondes dans la pièce, l’esprit a encore moins de chance de manifester sa présence.

– Il y a toujours une première question très importante à poser avant de commencer. Prêt ?

– Oui.

La voix d’Harry est rauque, très basse. Il croise l’espace d’un instant éclair le regard de Louis puis se concentre à nouveau sur la planche. Son expression n’a jamais été aussi sérieuse, même devant un livre ou un documentaire.

Plusieurs secondes de silence passent, ponctuées par le bruit de la pluie sur la vieille bâtisse. Louis voudrait chérir ce instant toute sa vie, être aussi proche d’Harry, pouvoir sentir sa chaleur corporelle, ses doigts presque frôler les siens, rien que tous les deux. Il ferme les yeux et demande à voix haute :

– Esprit, dis moi… Harry devrait-il se couper les cheveux ?

Quand il ouvre les yeux à nouveau, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres, il a juste le temps de voir Harry soupirer et retirer ses mains. Il s’apprête à se lever, mais Louis tend le bras et saisit ses doigts pour le retenir. Une bougie manque de se renverser au sol. Harry se fige, son regard est aussi froid que la glace.

– Je pensais que c’était sérieux pour toi, qu’est-ce que...

– Hey… l’interrompt Louis d’une voix douce, je plaisantais, excuse moi Harry. C’est juste que tu es super tendu, je voulais détendre l’atmosphère. Il ne viendra pas si tu es aussi nerveux.

Les épaules d’Harry se détendent, il souffle lentement et pose ses mains à plat sur le sol. Ils frôlent la planche, sans vraiment la toucher, il semble la craindre elle aussi, maintenant. Louis se pince les lèvres, il se sent coupable. Tenter de faire de l’humour dans une telle situation n’était peut-être pas une idée brillante.

– Je suis désolé, c’était nul. Ils sont très bien comme ça tes cheveux.

Ses joues chauffent sous le regard confus d’Harry, il détourne les yeux pour les poser sur la flamme vacillante d’une bougie. Les mots sont sortis de sa bouche avant même qu’il ne puisse y réfléchir. Parfois, il aimerait vraiment savoir se taire.

Les pulsations rapides de son coeur battent jusque dans ses oreilles, il évite de respirer trop fort. Mais la voix d’Harry retentit, plus distante.

– On peut commencer ?

– Bien sûr, oui, pardon. Plus de blague, promis.

Honteux, Louis lui laisse le temps de poser ses doigts à nouveau sur la pièce quand il se sent prêt. Ils échangent un regard, Louis hoche la tête lentement et inspire. Son rythme cardiaque s’accélère d’anticipation et d’excitation.

– Léo… est ce que c’est toi ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

C’est le silence qui lui répond. Harry a les yeux fixés sur la pièce au milieu du plateau, elle n’a pas bougé d’un pouce.

– Si tu es quelque part ici, montre toi.

Son souffle se fait plus lent, les battements de son coeur s’adaptent au bruit de la pluie sur le toit.

– Est-ce que tu entends ma voix Léo ?

Un frisson traverse son corps, ses poils s’hérissent. Louis se tend parce qu’il sait que ce sont les signes d’une présence dans la pièce. Ils ne sont pas tout seuls.

– Je m’appelle Louis, j’ai lu ton carnet. Je vais te le rendre bien sûr, il est juste là avec moi. On ne te veux aucun mal, simplement discuter et comprendre. Je voulais te demander, est-ce que c’est toi qui l’a posé sur le lit ?

Toujours le silence, Louis observe autour de lui et s’apprête à poser une autre question quand il la sent se déplacer. Il jette un regard à Harry, ses traits tirés par la stupéfaction et une panique qu’il essaie de contrôler, tandis que la pièce se déplace vers le mot « oui » en haut de la plaque.

Ils n’exercent aucune pression sur la pièce, c’est elle qui se dirige toute seule vers la réponse. Louis pourrait pleurer de joie. Il le savait, il avait raison. Ce n’était pas qu’une simple coïncidence. Il sent l’adrénaline lui monter dans les veines. Mais il ne perd pas son objectif de vue. Après s’être ressaisi, il reprend la parole, son ton est beaucoup plus sérieux.

– C’est toi aussi qui a claqué la porte l’autre jour ?

La pièce, qui entre temps était revenue lentement au milieu, retourne se positionner sur le « oui ». Tout semble se dérouler au ralenti. Les doigts d’Harry tremble et c’est à peine si Louis l’entend respirer, il aimerait le rassurer mais il n’en a pas les moyens en ce moment même.

Tout ce qu’il parvient à faire, c’est de capter son regard au-dessus de la planche, leurs visages sont assez proches comme ils sont tous les deux penchés vers la pièce. Louis lui adresse un sourire timide, Harry regarde autour de lui et baisse à nouveau les yeux vers les lettres dessinées sur la planche.

– Quelqu’un est-il déjà venu dans la maison avant nous ?

Cette fois, la pièce sous leurs doigts est guidé vers le mot « _non_ », Louis inspire doucement.

– Je savais bien que je t’avais senti.

Il murmure ces mots, plus à lui-même qu’à l’esprit en réalité, tandis que la pièce retourne à sa place initiale. Son coeur bat la chamade, à la limite de se décrocher de sa poitrine.

– Léo… Le jour où tu es mort… tu étais bien seul dans la maison ?

La pièce ne bouge pas pendant un moment, Louis fronce les sourcils car il pense avoir rompu la communication, mais elle finit par s’arrêter sur « _non_ »

– Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de voir la tête de ton meurtrier ?

Bien trop lentement à son goût, la pièce s’arrête maintenant sur plusieurs lettres pour former le mot « _parents_ ». Louis fronce les sourcils, la respiration d’Harry se coupe.

– Tes parents ? Comment ça ? Ils savent qui était cette personne ? Tu la connaissais aussi ?

Son pouls s’emballe, il a conscience qu’il en demande trop d’un coup, mais il a besoin de ces réponses. Il sait que quelque chose cloche dans cette enquête résolue trop facilement à son goût. La pièce reste immobile sur la dernière lettre.

– Excuse moi, je pose trop de questions… Pourquoi es-tu encore dans ta maison ?

A nouveau, la pièce se déplace pour former deux mots qui glacent le sang à Louis « _mon corps_ ». Il se redresse légèrement, et demande d’une voix étranglée.

– Ton corps ? Où est-il ?

Louis se dit qu’après cent ans, il ne doit plus en rester grand-chose s’il est enterré quelque part. Seulement de la poussière.

Mais Louis n’a pas le temps de se questionner, parce que la pièce se déplace pour former le mot « _ici_ », sa peau frissonne, il sent le corps entier d’Harry se tendre à quelques centimètres de lui.

– Tu es enterré ici ? Dans le jardin ?

C’est assez étrange de parler dans le vide, à un esprit perdu qui ne pourra jamais lui donner des réponses de vive voix. Il a encore du mal à s’y habituer. Communiquer avec les morts n’est pas une pratique de tous les jours. Mais l’énergie qu’il sent pulser sous ses veines et à l’intérieur de son corps lui donne la sensation d’être vivant.

Son regard suit la pièce qui, cette fois, épelle le mot « _caché_ », Louis déglutit. Le bruit que fait sa gorge résonne dans toute la pièce.

– Ton corps est caché dans la maison ?

La pièce ne bouge pas, Louis prend ça pour une réponse affirmative. Soudainement, la température de la pièce semble avait baissé de plusieurs degrés.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir caché ton corps Léo ?

« _Secret_ », c’est ce que Léo répond par le biais de la planche. Les sourcils froncés, Louis essaie d’assimiler toutes ces informations. Son corps, certainement réduit en poussière, est caché dans la maison. Il ne comprend pas ce que l’évocation d’un secret vient faire là-dedans.

– Qu’est que ça veut dire ? Léo… Quel est ce secret ?

Son coeur bat si fort qu’il a l’impression qu’il peut vomir à tout moment. Une sueur froide lui traverse le dos tandis que la pièce se met à bouger lentement pour épeler « _Annie_ ».

– Annie ? C’était… c’était ta meilleure amie c’est ça ? Quel est le rapport avec tes parents et ton corps ?

Louis ne comprend vraiment pas, il a envie de fondre en larmes parce que son esprit est encore plus embrouillé qu’en venant ici. Mais il ne peut pas craquer, il doit garder ce contact. Il n’y a aucune réponse de Léo. Louis essaie autre chose.

– Je… Ce sont tes parents qui ont caché ton corps ?

A une vitesse excessivement lente, la pièce se déplace vers le « _oui_ ». Harry ravale sa salive, son teint est anormalement pâle et Louis se demande s’il n’est pas sur le point de succomber à un malaise d’une seconde à l’autre.

– Pourqu..

– Léo… Est-ce que tu connaissais ton assassin ?

Louis ne s’attendait pas à entendre la voix d’Harry résonner, ni à ce qu’il pose une question. Il redresse son visage vers lui, mais Harry est concentré sur le plateau et la pièce qui se déplace lentement vers le « _oui_ ».

– Ce sont tes parents, n’est-ce pas ?

Sa voix tremble, Louis retient son souffle, parce que cette éventualité lui broie l’estomac. La pièce reste immobile un long moment, puis les rideaux en tissu à la fenêtre de la chambre se mettent à bouger, à danser au fil d’un vent qui n’existe pas, les pages des livres ouverts au sol tournent toutes seules.

Ensuite, la pièce en bois s’avance doucement sur la planche et Léo écrit « _peur_ ». Louis lâche un soupir fébrile, il sent la tristesse et les premières larmes s’accumuler et se bloquer dans sa gorge. Harry le regarde, mais il est incapable de former de mots, de trouver la parole. Parce que la réponse est évidente, Léo est effrayé par ses parents, ce sont eux qui l’ont assassiné.

Aucun instant Louis ne pourrait imaginer l’angoisse immense qu’il a dû ressentir. Enfermé ici, des journées entières, coupé du monde, battu par son père et tué par les êtres qui l’ont mis au monde et sont sensés l’aimer. Remarquant son état de choc, Harry reprend la parole :

– C’est normal si tu as peur, tout le monde a peur à un moment dans sa vie. Mais… on peut essayer de t’aider. Tu veux partir d’ici ? Être libéré ?

Harry n’a aucune idée de ce dans quoi il s’aventure, mais Louis est touché. Touché de le voir prendre la parole, des initiatives, de chercher à trouver des solutions malgré sa peur à lui aussi, pour Léo, pour Louis. Il sent une larme rouler sur sa joue, il ne sait pas pourquoi il pleure, son corps en a besoin. C’est aussi simple que ça.

La pièce s’arrête sur « _oui_ ». Louis ne sait plus comment respirer correctement.

– D’accord.. D’accord, tu sais comment faire ? Où se trouve ton corps ?

C’est Harry qui semble avoir pris la main maintenant, même s’il n’est pas certain de ce qu’il fait, il comprend à quel point il est important de garder le contact avec l’esprit de Léo qui est coincé depuis cent longues années entre ces murs humides.

La réponse donne la nausée à Louis. « _Plancher lit_ ». Harry et lui échangent un regard horrifié.

– Ton corps est sous le plancher… très bien, Harry ravale difficilement sa salive, comment doit-on s’y prendre ?

Toujours aussi lentement, la pièce prend le temps de répondre « _brûler_ », Harry fronce les sourcils. Louis n’est plus qu’un spectateur, la situation dépasse tout ce à quoi il s’attendait. Mais il avait raison, depuis le début, il a eu raison de faire confiance à son pressentiment.

– Léo, ton corps n’est certainement plus que la poussière maintenant… Bien conservé, un squelette met environ deux ans à se désintégrer totalement. Tu sais que ça fait cent ans que tu es là ?

Mais Léo ne répond pas, la flamme des bougies oscille légèrement, les rideaux flottent au gré du vent imaginaire. Louis baisse les yeux, il aurait tant aimé sauver cet enfant.

– On ne peut pas brûler de la poussière, c’est impossible... il y aura forcément des grains qui risquent d’échapper au feu et…

Avant qu’il ne puisse terminer son explication, la pièce se déplace pour former le mot « _maison_ ». Louis comprend avant même qu’Harry n’ait le temps de formuler la question à voix haute. Son coeur fait un saut dans sa poitrine et semble tomber tout au fond de son estomac noué. C’est lui qui prend la parole, sa voix est enrouée et faible quand il demande :

– Tu… tu veux qu’on brûle la maison toute entière ?

Il s’y attendait, mais la pièce s’arrête sur « _oui_ ». Il ferme les yeux, tandis qu’une autre larme laisse une trace humide sur sa joue.

– Tu es sûr de toi ? Il… il ne restera plus rien de la maison après.

Contre toute attente, Léo forme un autre mot et Louis est à deux doigts de fondre en sanglot en lisant « _merci_ ».

– On va te libérer, promis. Tu vas pouvoir reposer en paix.

La voix d’Harry n’a jamais été aussi rassurante à entendre, Louis ne sait pas de quelle manière le remercier, d’être là et de l’aider. Ils échangent un regard, Louis inspire et hoche la tête alors qu’un air froid traverse la pièce et enveloppe leurs corps. Les flammes des bougies sont soufflées. Ils se retrouvent dans la pénombre.

Harry jette un dernier regard autour de lui, le pose sur le lit défait et retire ses doigts de la planche. Le contact est rompu. Louis le sent. L’énergie qui le quitte soudainement et le laisse vide. Mais il ne lâche pas la pièce, il a toujours les doigts posés dessus, il est incapable de bouger pour le moment.

C’est Harry qui fait le tour et vient s’asseoir à ses côtés. Il n’hésite pas une seconde avant de prendre ses mains gelées dans les siennes pour l’attirer contre lui. Sa bouche près de ses cheveux, il murmure :

– Tout va bien se passer Louis, c’est fini. Léo ira bien… tu entends ? Tu as réussi.

Et ainsi, ils s’enlacent un long moment au milieu de la chambre, éclairés uniquement par la lointaine lumière blanche de la Lune. Louis s’agrippe à Harry corps et âme et pleure contre son épaule.

Ils tremblent tous les deux, mais ce n’est rien, ils sont ensemble. Ils ont réussi.


	7. VI.

Immobile, Louis observe les premières flammes qui lèchent la maison et commencent à l’envelopper pour mieux la détruire. Dans peu de temps, elle sera ravagée, il n’en restera rien que des cendres. Mais Léo sera en paix. Libéré. C’est tout ce qui compte.

Pourtant, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir vide. Harry ferme le coffre de la voiture, ils ont mis le feu avec des vieilles bouteilles d’alcool qui restaient dans la maison et un bidon d’essence qu’il avait dans son véhicule et les allumettes que Louis a toujours dans son sac au cas où son briquet ne fonctionnerait plus.

Ils ont attendu que ce soit la nuit, que le ciel soit d’un noir complet pour tout arroser. Chaque pièce, chaque mur, Louis a fixé de longues minutes la chambre de Léo avant d’y verser le contenu de la bouteille. Mais il a laissé Harry jeté les bouts de bois flambés à l’intérieur.

C’est réellement fini. Tout va partir en fumée. L’incendie ne sera pas détecté avant plusieurs heures, comme la maison est dans un endroit isolé. Elle aura le temps de devenir poussière, et l’esprit de Léo d’être enfin libre de sa prison.

Harry s’essuie les mains dans une vieille serviette qui traînait dans son coffre et la tend à Louis. Mais il ne réagit pas, il fixe les flammes qui dévorent le bois de la maison et commence à faire des dégâts.

– Je n’en reviens pas que ce soit ses parents. Ils l'ont tué, ils ont tué Annie aussi.

Sa voix n’est qu’un son étranglé, il n’a plus aucune force après avoir versé toutes ses larmes dans les bras d’Harry. Son corps n’est plus qu’une coquille vide. Il aimerait revenir en arrière ou oublier ce qu’il a appris ce soir. Parce que ça ne quittera jamais son esprit, les mots de Léo, sa détresse, l’affreuse vérité derrière son meurtre.

Louis en a encore la gorge toute nouée. Harry s’appuie contre le capot de la voiture et joue avec la serviette en lâchant un léger soupir. Il ne dit rien, mais Louis sait qu’il est autant affecté que lui par les évènements de ces dernières heures. Et au fond, il s’en veut de l’avoir entraîner dans toute cette histoire.

– Comment tu as su ?

Il tourne la tête vers lui, leurs regards se croisent. Harry passe sa langue entre ses lèvres sèches, il n’a pas pleuré, seulement son visage porte les marques évidentes d’une terreur et d’une tristesse infinie.

Une chose est certaine, ils auront besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s’en remettre.

– J’y ai pensé dès qu’on a lu l’article. Je trouvais ça étrange qu’ils aient disparu du jour au lendemain, sans rien emmener avec eux, comme s’ils se sentaient coupables ou en danger. Et puis ensuite tu m’as montré les passages du carnet de Léo, mon hypothèse s’est validée.

– Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?

– Parce que je savais que ça allait te bouleverser.

Harry lui répond comme si ça coulait de source pour lui, il baisse les yeux quand il voit les sourcils froncés de Louis. Derrière eux, certaines poutres de la maison cède sous le feu ravageur, bientôt il ne restera plus rien. Ils n’auront plus que les souvenirs terrifiants de cette soirée.

– Au fond, j’espérais que tu ne trouves jamais la réponse et que tu abandonnes. Mais tu étais déjà trop investi.

– Je n’aurais jamais laissé tomber.

– Oui, je sais Louis. Ce n’est pas ton genre.

Après avoir soupiré lourdement, Louis vient s’appuyer près de lui contre la voiture. Ils regardent la bâtisse succomber aux immenses flammes, et la fumée noire qui grimpe au ciel.

– Ils ont tué leur fils et... et un autre enfant aussi, peut-être même qu'il n'y en a pas eu que deux…

Ils le savent déjà tous les deux, mais Louis le répète, et ça devient encore plus réel. Plus frappant. Les larmes lui montent à nouveau en travers de la gorge. Il ne réalise pas totalement ce qui se passe, il lui faudra un moment, quelques heures, quelques jours peut-être, pour sortir de sa transe.

Pour l’instant, il admire le brasier qui prend vie sous leurs yeux.

– Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

Cette fois, sa voix n’est qu’un murmure tremblant. Harry tourne la tête vers lui, ses traits fins sont creusés par la fatigue et l’émotion. Louis lui même ne savait pas qu’il était capable de s’effondrer de sanglots pour une histoire du passé.

Mais dès les premières minutes où il était entré dans cette maison, il a ressenti une connexion étrange. Une énergie troublante qui l’a traversé, corps et âme. Maintenant, il sait que c’était la présence Léo qui essayait de lui parler, de lui transmettre un message, de lui demander de l’aide.

– Je crois que c’est une question à laquelle nous n’aurons jamais de réponse.

La voix d’Harry est lente et rauque, il tousse légèrement, sa gorge certainement obstruée par la fumée qui s’échappe de toutes les parties de la maison. Louis pose son regard clair sur lui.

– Merci Harry.

– De ?

– D’être là et de m’avoir accompagné… J’y serais jamais arrivé sans toi, je n’aurais même pas été capable trouver toutes ces informations que tu m’as donné, ni la vérité sur la mort de Léo… Tu as su garder ton sang froid. Malgré ta peur, tu lui as parlé et tu l’as sûrement sauvé plus que moi.

Il le regarde ravaler sa salive, Harry doit encore avoir des souvenirs glaçants de leur séance avec la planche de Ouija. Louis l’a précautionneusement rangé dans son sac, après avoir vidé son corps de toutes ses larmes, en silence.

Quant au carnet, il l’a serré contre son torse, de longues minutes, le coeur retourné d’émotions, avant d’aller le poser sur le lit. Ils ont dit au revoir une dernière fois à Léo, qui n’a pas manifesté sa présence, avant de mettre le feu à la maison.

Même si c’est un crime, Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de se dire qu’il a fait ça pour sauver l’âme de ce petit garçon.

– Certes, mais c’est toi qui est tombé sur cette maison et ce carnet.

– Non, il _voulait_ que je le trouve. Il l’a mis sur mon chemin, c’est tout.

– Peut-être, Harry hausse les épaules, mais ça ne fait pas de toi une personne moins courageuse et admirable. Tu aurais pu ne jamais revenir entre ces murs, ne jamais t’intéresser à son histoire.

Ils se regardent à nouveau, le visage d’Harry est éclairé par les flammes orangées au loin. Le bruit d’un effondrement les fait tourner la tête. Ils ont le temps de voir une bonne partie de l’étage s’effondrer dans le coeur même de l’incendie, le gouffre brûlant. Le feu prend davantage d’ampleur chaque minute.

– Est-ce que tu crois qu’on a fait une bonne chose ?

La voix de Louis n’est qu’un murmure, perdu dans le bruit du bois qui craque sous la chaleur des flammes, mais Harry l’entend. Il le regarde et répond, sans hésiter :

– Je pense que tu lui as sauvé la vie.

A nouveau, Louis sent sa gorge se nouer d’émotions. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde se retrouver dans cette situation. Devoir brûler une maison du sol au plafond, entièrement, pour être certain que ce qui reste de la dépouille de Léo soit éradiqué à jamais.

Il a l’impression que c’est lui qu’on est en train de brûler de l’intérieur. D’abord sa peau puis ses os, ses entrailles, sa poitrine. Il se demande si Léo ressent la même chose, ou si toute sensation lui est inconnue depuis sa mort.

Harry reprend la parole, une poignée de secondes après, et le sort de son fil de pensées. Mais il vient se placer face à lui pour que Louis le voit et le regarde, qu’il cesse un instant d’être absorbé par le feu.

– Enfin, pas vraiment, c’est une façon de parler étant donné qu’il est… il fait une légère grimace, tu sais... Mais ce que je veux dire c’est que son esprit est libéré, grâce à toi. Je n’ai fait que te donner mon aide, c’était toi le cerveau de l’opération tout le long. Tu n’as pas lâché l’affaire et je crois qu’il t’en sera éternellement reconnaissant, peu importe où il se trouve maintenant. Tu peux être fier de toi. Je te l’ai jamais dit, mais tu es brillant. Tu es… passionné par toute cette histoire, elle vit et existe en toi, tu as raison ça ne s’explique pas et je pense qu’il ne faut pas chercher à le faire. C’est juste… fascinant de te regarder évoluer dans ton élément.

A la fin de sa phrase, Harry baisse les yeux vers leurs chaussures boueuses, mais Louis ne manque pas de remarquer la couleur de ses joues qui vire au rose. Il ne l’a jamais entendu parler aussi vite. Et il se bat réellement contre l’envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Encore. Comme tout à l’heure dans la maison. Bercé dans son étreinte timide, il se sentait à l’abri du monde entier. Il était à sa place.

Peu importe les situation, Harry trouve toujours les mots justes, qui touchent en plein coeur. Qui soulagent aussi. Louis sent un léger poids s’ôter de ses épaules, il n’est pas tout seul dans cette épreuve. Il peut s’autoriser à respirer.

Et en même temps, Louis se demande si un jour il cessera de l’aimer, il n’est pourtant pas dupe, il sait que c’est probablement impossible. Que le visage d’Harry vivra ancré en lui tout le reste de son existence. Ce n’est pas une personne qu’on oublie.

– Tu crois qu’après avoir hanté un endroit, les fantômes s’en vont directe...

– Tais-toi.

Lui même est surpris d’entendre sa voix l’interrompre d’un coup. Harry reste muet, les lèvres entrouvertes un instant, puis fronce les sourcils en le regardant.

– Pardon ?

Ce qui se passe ensuite, Louis n’y réfléchit plus. Du moins il essaie. Son corps réagit avant lui. Il se redresse, pose une main sur la nuque d’Harry et comble l’espace entre eux pour l’embrasser. Ça ne dure qu’à peine cinq secondes, leurs lèvres ne bougent pas vraiment ensemble, c’est plus une pression qu’un baiser, un moment de première rencontre.

Harry n’a pas le temps de réaliser ou d’y répondre, parce que Louis se détache subitement, comme piqué à vif. Il espère qu’Harry ne peut pas entendre son coeur qui frappe contre sa poitrine et résonne dans ses oreilles. Ses joues virent au rouge, il les sent chauffer. Harry le regarde avec ses grands yeux vert, perdu, son visage entouré de l’aura rouge des flammes derrière lui.

Louis vient de tout gâcher. Il baisse la tête et commence à se confondre en excuses. Sa voix plus faible que jamais.

– Je… je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu…

– Recommence.

Cette fois, c’est Harry qui l’interrompt. Son ton est doux et certain à la fois. Louis relève la tête et s’arrête de respirer. Leurs yeux se regardent. Il avale sa salive, sa gorge est tellement sèche qu’elle lui brûle quand il demande, ses mots se brisant sur sa langue :

– Quoi ?

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Harry s’avance d’un pas vers lui. Leurs corps ne sont plus séparés que par quelques ridicules centimètres. Louis compte chaque seconde qui défile et l’empêche de retrouver un souffle normal. Le temps semble affreusement long. C’est presque une agonie.

Louis a totalement oublié la maison, du moins pour le moment. Il s’est perdu dans le regard d’Harry, c’est la première fois qu’il y voit danser cette lueur. Tout bas, comme s’ils partagés un secret, Harry demande :

– Embrasse moi encore.

Un instant, Louis croit qu’il a imaginé entendre sa voix, au-dessus des pulsations effrénées de son coeur. Mais il sait que c’est réel quand Harry lui murmure _s’il te plaît_ , ses yeux se posent sur ses lèvres. Louis n’attend pas que cette chance lui échappe, il prend le visage d’Harry entre ses mains tremblantes et l’embrasse. Vraiment, cette fois.

Afin qu’il ne se dérobe pas à nouveau, Harry glisse ses doigts sur ses hanches, rapproche leurs corps et prend le temps de répondre au baiser. Ils ferment tous les deux les yeux pour profiter de chaque petite seconde. Louis se demande si c’est normal qu’il se sente à la fois mourir et renaître. Son coeur, en tout cas, n’obéit plus à aucune loi. Il tambourine contre sa poitrine, alors que leurs langues se frôlent pour la première fois.

Un frisson électrique traverse son corps, des pieds à la tête, ce n’est pas l’oeuvre de Léo cette fois. Mais d’Harry qui le tient dans ses bras et l’embrasse comme si la fin du monde arrivait. Quand ils se détachent, Louis est fébrile, son souffle rapide. Ce fut le baiser le plus intense et inattendu de sa vie. Il a envie qu’il y en ai d’autres et en même temps il n’est pas certain d’y survivre.

Lentement, Harry pose son front contre le sien, sa respire est toute aussi lourde. Il le tient toujours dans ses bras, lui aussi. Louis n’a pas lâché son visage, il a peur que ce moment disparaisse s’il cesse de le toucher. Puis, il sait qu’il ne pourra plus s’en passer maintenant qu’il a goûté à ses lèvres. Elles avaient une légère saveur fruitée qui reste encore collée sur le bout de sa langue frémissante.

Un baiser et Louis a déjà perdu totalement la tête.

Il inspire, les yeux encore fermés, puis murmure, la gorge nouée :

– Harry…

– Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment.

Sans aucune exagération, cette phrase seule pourrait le faire fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois. S’il lui restait encore assez d’eau dans le corps. A la place, il trouve la volonté de s’éloigner de façon à regarder Harry, il ne sait pas comment il est capable de supporter l’intensité de son regard.

Mais ses mots tournent en boucle dans sa tête. Harry aussi voulait l’embrasser, depuis peut-être des semaines, des mois, qu’en sait-il, il n’a jamais osé se rapprocher autant de lui depuis qu’ils se connaissent. Tout ce temps perdu… Si seulement il en avait eu le courage avant.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur les lèvres d’Harry, creuse une fossette sur le bord de sa lèvre. Louis se force à respirer pour ne pas succomber à un malaise et lâche son visage, bien contre son gré. Il aurait pu passer la nuit entière à le tenir entre ses doigts, à apprendre chaque parcelle de sa peau par coeur, à toucher chaque grain de beauté qui parsème son cou et son visage.

– C’est drôle, il suffit d’un baiser et tu perds tout ton franc-parlé. J’aurais dû faire ça bien avant si j’avais su.

La voix d’Harry résonne à nouveau et se trace un chemin jusqu’à son coeur. Louis se jure solennellement de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, oublier ce moment. Il serre ses doigts entre eux et se pince la peau pour s’assurer qu’il ne rêve pas. Rien ne change. C’est bien la réalité. Elle n’est pas si tragique qu’il se l’imaginait.

Quand il reprend la parole, sa voix est enrouée, et pas aussi menaçante qu’il l’aurait voulu.

– Je te déteste, Harry.

– Oh, je t’en prie Louis. Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà.

Mais Louis n’a pas tellement le temps de réagir qu’Harry vient chercher ses lèvres une seconde fois, plus tendrement, plus lentement. Comme si chaque seconde qui défilait risquait les séparer. Seulement, Louis sait qu’Harry ne partira pas, pas tout de suite du moins, la manière dont il l’embrasse désespéramment le conforte dans cette idée.

Alors, Louis s’accroche à lui, parce qu’il ne veut pas le perdre. Ses doigts se frayent un chemin dans ses cheveux, ses boucles s’enroulent autour de ses doigts, ils sont plus doux encore qu’il ne l’imaginait. Si Louis devrait choisir un endroit pour mourir, ce serait ici.

Lorsqu’ils se séparent, Harry respire contre ses lèvres, ils échangent le même air. Louis a la tête qui tourne légèrement, c’est l’euphorie et tous les sentiments cachés en lui qui ne demandent qu’à exploser. Harry murmure tout près de sa bouche, encore pantelant :

– Et moi aussi, je te déteste intensément.

Son ton ne pourrait pas être plus ironique. Louis ne sait pas pourquoi il rougit, il ne cherche pas à l’expliquer non plus. Leurs regards se croisent et ils se mettent tous les deux à rire.

Toute la pression de la soirée retombe, Louis attire Harry dans ses bras. Ses doigts, toujours enfouis dans ses cheveux, tremblent encore. La respiration chaude d’Harry caresse la peau de son cou, il est tenté de fermer les yeux et de se laisser entièrement aller dans cette étreinte. Parce qu’Harry le serre tout aussi fort et qu’il ne compte pas le lâcher non plus.

C’est ce qu’il fera. Mais d’abord, il fixe la maison, les larmes aux yeux. Les murs continuent de s’effondrer, de crouler sous l’intensité des flammes. Il ne reste plus qu’un étage.

Ils restent un long moment ainsi, enlacés, l’un contre l’autre. Ils en ont besoin.

Puis, Louis se détache en premier, il sourit lorsqu’Harry passe ses doigts délicatement contre sa joue afin de sécher ses larmes. Ses lèvres se posent sur son front, Louis inspire un nouveau souffle qui remplit ses poumons de vie.

– On rentre ?

– Tu ne veux pas rester jusqu’à ce que ce soit terminé ?

Harry le regarde avec un air surprit, Louis jette un regard à la maison ravagée par le feu, puis hausse les épaules.

– Non, il souffle doucement, on en a assez vu pour ce soir, tu ne crois pas ?

Il pose les yeux sur Harry qui hoche la tête, un léger sourire anime ses lèvres rosées. Louis a encore envie de les embrasser. Il sourit, lui aussi, et fait le tour de la voiture pour aller s’installer du côté passager. Harry le rejoint, enclenche le moteur. Les phares s’allument et éclairent ce qui reste de la maison, prise au piège par le feu.

Mais Harry ne démarre pas tout de suite. Louis inspire, serre la ceinture qu’il vient d’attacher entre ses doigts. Ils ont fait le bon choix, il le sait, il doit arrêter de se sentir coupable. Ils ont libéré Léo.

– Harry ?

– Oui ?

Louis met quelques secondes à répondre, son regard se perd dans la danse destructrice des flammes. Il écoute les battements de son coeur, puis dit :

– Je n’ai pas envie d’être tout seul ce soir.

Et Harry n’a pas besoin de répondre. Il comprend. Il démarre, fait marche arrière. Louis regarde le fantôme de la maison s’éloigner dans le rétroviseur. C’est la dernière fois qu’ils la verront. Demain, elle ne sera plus qu’un mauvais souvenir.

Ils passent la plus grande partie du trajet vers chez Harry en silence, Louis a besoin de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Les émotions contradictoires se bousculent dans sa tête. Mais ce qu’il retient surtout, c’est Harry, Harry et ses baisers qui lui ont coupé le souffle.

– J’ai quelque chose à te demander.

Harry, justement, l’interrompt dans ses réflexions. Le regard fatigué de Louis, perdu dans le paysage qui défile à la fenêtre, se pose sur lui. Il conduit prudemment, un air concentré sur le visage.

Comme Louis ne répond pas, il continue.

– Liam, je ne sais pas s’il te l’a dit, organise une soirée d’Halloween, je voulais savoir si… si tu voudrait bien y aller avec moi ?

– Mais, j’y vais de toute façon.

Louis fronce les sourcils, Harry lui jette un regard en coin avant de le reposer sur la route face à eux. Il n’y a pas beaucoup d’éclairage et la nuit est d’un noir intense.

– Oui, oui je sais. Évidemment. Ce que je voulais dire c’est…

– Tu veux qu’on y aille ensemble ?

Un sourire se forme sur les lèvres de Louis quand il l’interrompt, il voit les joues d’Harry s’empourprer légèrement. Mais il hoche doucement la tête. Louis se penche légèrement vers lui et demande, taquin :

– Est-ce que t’es en train de me proposer un rendez-vous Harry ?

Sauf qu’Harry n’est pas amusé, il ouvre de grands yeux dans sa direction et serre ses doigts autour du volant. Son corps se tend un peu, il se racle la gorge.

– Non… Arrête de me déconcentrer, je conduis.

– Respire, bien sûr que j’irai avec toi.

Harry semble enfin respirer, même si ses joues gardent leur couleur rosée. Le sourire de Louis se creuse davantage, et il sent son coeur faire des siennes. Il tend la main et enfonce gentiment son index dans la joue chaude d’Harry.

– Mais… c’est _totalement_ un rendez-vous.

Encore plus gêné qu’avant, Harry fronce les sourcils et attrape sa main. Il reste concentré sur la route. Louis rit et finit par lier leurs doigts ensemble, car Harry ne le lâche pas.

C’est la première fois que son coeur bat à un rythme aussi intense, ils échangent un regard qui devient ensuite un sourire. Sa poitrine lui fait mal tant il est heureux d’être là, aux côtés d’Harry.

Il avait tord sur une chose. C’est la fin de cette histoire, celle de Léo, mais aussi le début d’une autre.


	8. Epilogue

_Louis ?_

_Louis..._

_Aide moi !_

_Au secours Louis !_

_Louis tu m’entends ?_

_T’es là ?_

_Louis je suis tout seul j’ai peur du noir j’ai peur des bruits_

_Pourquoi tu n’es jamais venu me sauver ? Pourquoi tu m’as laissé ?_

_M’abandonne pas s’il te plait_

_T’as promis de me délivrer, viens me sortir de là_

_Louis_

_LOUIS !!_

Paniqué, Louis se réveille en sursaut, son tee-shirt colle à la peau de son dos en sueur. Son corps tremble. Il est essoufflé, comme s’il venait de courir pendant des heures un marathon. Son coeur semble prêt à perforer sa poitrine, chaque nouveau battement est aussi douloureux que le précédent.

Contre lui, il sent le corps chaud d’Harry qui se tend aussi. Il ouvre les yeux, il lui faut quelques secondes pour assimiler les informations. Il ne fait pas tout à fait noir, les rideaux sont tirés, il est dans leur chambre, dans leur lit, dans les bras d’Harry qui se penche vers lui. Sa seule source d’ancrage. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, ou plutôt par réflexe, il saisit le poignet de son bras passé autour de son ventre et s’y agrippe. Fermement.

Il a l’impression d’y être encore, ça semblait tellement réel. Son corps est encore figé de peur.

– Louis… ?

Sa voix est rauque, enrouée de sommeil. Il le sent se détacher un instant, le froid envelopper son corps, alors qu’il se penche pour allumer une des lampes de chevet. Louis se tourne difficilement sur le dos et la première chose qu’il voit est le regard paniqué d’Hary.

– Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Lui même entend son propre souffle, trop rapide, trop lourd. Il ravale difficilement sa salive, sa gorge est nouée, sèche, sa bouche pâteuse. Mais il sent ses muscles qui commencent à se détendre dès qu’Harry pose ses doigts sur lui. Ils parcourent lentement son visage, ses cheveux, des caresses rassurantes. Puis ce sont ses lèvres chaudes qui se posent délicatement sur son front, Louis inspire, sa poitrine tremble encore, son rythme cardiaque s’emballe. Les larmes affluent à ses yeux.

– C’est encore un cauchemar, c’est ça ?

Il a besoin puiser au fond de lui même, Louis est incapable de parler. Il sent son coeur taper contre sa cage thoracique, sous sa peau et ses doigts. Les cheveux d’Harry tombent sur le haut de son front et Louis a envie de pleurer parce qu’il n’a même pas la force de tendre la main pour les mettre derrière son oreille. Puis, il semble si bouleversé.

Alors, il se contente d’acquiescer.

– Toujours le même ?

En deux ans de relation, Harry a toujours su l’aider pendant ses crises de panique après un cauchemar. Et aujourd’hui n’est pas une exception. Il peut y arriver seul, évidemment, mais la présence d’Harry est une force en plus. Une force qu’il lui prête volontiers.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Sa respiration n’est toujours pas calmée, même si l’emprise sur sa poitrine se dissipe petit à petit. Harry caresse sa joue avec son pouce, forme des cercles, il cherche son regard.

– D’accord, je suis là, ça va aller. Je te tiens, tu n’as rien à craindre.

– Je… je suis désolé H…

Sa voix est brisée, il ne la reconnaît même pas. Pendant une seconde, Louis se déteste, puis il se rappelle de ce qu’Harry ne cesse de lui répéter _ce n’est pas de te faute_.

Il ne peut pourtant pas retenir la larme qui s’échappe de sa paupière, ni les premiers sanglots silencieux qui menacent de déferler sur lui. Sa gorge se noue davantage, il les sent s’accumuler au bord de ses yeux. Harry le sait, il choisit ce moment pour lui demander :

– Regarde moi… Regarde moi, Louis. Tu te souviens de ce qu’on fait d’habitude quand ça arrive ?

Louis le regarde puis hoche encore la tête. Son menton tremble, Harry lui embrasse furtivement les lèvres. C’est assez doux et rassurant pour donner une dose de courage à Louis qui ne le lâche plus des yeux.

– Bien, alors suis mes mouvements. Doucement. Tu as le temps.

Ce n’est pas un exercice qui leur est inconnu. Même s’ils n’en ont pas eu besoin depuis quelques mois déjà. Louis va beaucoup mieux, il arrive à gérer, mais il lui arrive parfois de se perdre dans les souvenirs de cette soirée là.

Harry inspire longuement et expire de longues secondes, Louis imite le rythme de ses respirations. Il gonfle sa poitrine, encore tremblante. Ils prennent leur temps. Harry lui sourit, caresse son visage, sèche ses joues, tout en continuant son exemple.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Louis est calmé. Il expire une dernière fois, puis prend la main d’Harry, posée sur sa joue. Il la serre, embrasse sa paume et la guide sur sa poitrine afin qu’il puisse sentir son coeur retrouver un rythme régulier. Harry sourit et continue de lui souffler des mots rassurants.

– Parfait, voilà. Tout va bien tu vois. Tu es ici, avec moi, il ne t’es rien arrivé. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

– Oui… oui, merci.

Il l’attire vers lui et ils s’enlacent, un long moment. Louis reprend son souffle, il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux d’Harry, et lui pose sa tête près de sa poitrine. Harry trace des dessins sur sa hanche, sous son tee-shirt. Leurs jambes sont, elles aussi, mêlées.

– J’ai eu tellement peur…

Ce n’est qu’un murmure, mais Harry comprend réellement. Il relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux, Louis se met à caresser sa nuque doucement. Ses doigts sont froids.

– Je sais mon amour, je sais.

La peau de Louis frissonne à ce surnom. Deux après, il ne s’y habitue toujours pas. Il approche ses lèvres de son visage puis les dépose sur son front, elles restent là un long moment. Harry soupire, ferme les yeux. Louis sent ses muscles se détendre sous son toucher, il éloigne sa bouche et souffle :

– Je suis désolé…

Harry fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête, son ton est devenu très sérieux.

– Tu t’excuses encore une fois, et je te promets que je te coupe la langue.

– Ce serait fâcheux.

– En effet.

Ils rient, Harry relève légèrement son tee-shirt et dépose un baiser sur son ventre. Louis n’a jamais cessé tomber amoureux de lui, chaque jour il découvre quelque chose qu’il aime chez lui. Que ce soit un surnom qu’il prend l’habitude de lui donner, un geste tendre, une habitude qu’il a le matin en se levant, une autre le soir avant de se coucher.

Louis pensait qu’au bout de deux ans, il n’aurait plus le sentiment de se noyer dans son amour, mais chaque matin, il se réveille et la première chose qu’il voit est le sourire endormi d’Harry. Et il l’aime un peu plus. Quand il a le temps le matin, il reste allongé entre les draps encore chaud de sa présence et le regarde faire sa séance de yoga ou de méditation. Et même s’il a toujours refusé de se joindre à lui, malgré les nombreuses demandes d’Harry, il ne peut pas se passer de cette vue.

Harry qui prend tout l’espace. Harry qui existe, là, avec lui. Harry qui partage sa vie et son appartement. Harry qui l’aime et fait de lui une meilleure personne. Harry qui reste et lui donne toute sa personne. Harry qui le rend vivant.

Un bâillement lui échappe, il pose une main sur sa bouche ouvert puis frotte son œil droit.

– Tu veux te rendormir ?

– Non, je crois que c’est mort, je ne vais pas savoir trouver le sommeil.

Harry redresse la tête pour regarder le réveil sur sa table de chevet, il hausse les épaules.

– Il est presque huit heures trente de toute façon.

Après avoir émis un petit grognement, Louis se met à jouer avec les boucles d’Harry. Il est encore à moitié endormi, lui aurait encore besoin de sommeil par contre, mais Louis sait qu’il ne se rendormira pas si lui est debout. Ils iront se coucher plut tôt ce soir.

– C’est bête, on est Dimanche, j’aurais bien traîné avec toi au lit jusque midi.

– On peut faire ça.

Dans un mouvement lent, Harry remonte vers lui afin de l’embrasser tendrement. Louis sourit contre sa bouche, il a encore l’impression de rêver parfois. Ce genre de rêve dont il ne voudrait jamais se réveiller.

Leurs lèvres se détachent après quelques secondes, Harry passe son nez contre sa joue, et pose un baiser là, sur sa pommette rosée.

– Je voudrais juste me laver et manger un bout avant.

Harry se recule pour le regarder, le vert de ses yeux est très clair. Louis sait que ça veut dire que la journée sera belle aujourd’hui, ensoleillée.

– Qu’est-ce que tu dirais si je te fais couler un bain et que pendant que tu te détends je vais acheter des croissants à la boulangerie ?

Entre chaque mot de sa question, Harry pose des baisers dans son cou et contre sa mâchoire. Sa peau frissonne. Le sourire de Louis s’étire, il replace une boucle derrière son oreille dans un geste délicat et le regarde.

– Je dis que tu es l’homme de mes rêves, Harry.

– Toi, tu veux que je ramène une tasse de thé dans ton bain, c’est ça ?

– Et en plus tu lis dans mes pensées, j’en ai de la chance de t’avoir.

A nouveau, leurs rires légers se mêlent harmonieusement dans la pièce. Et après un ou deux autres baisers entre les draps, ils sortent du lit. Louis ôte son tee-shirt et son caleçon qu’il jettent dans le panier de linge sale. Il fait attention de bien trier les couleurs, il sait qu’Harry est très méticuleux sur ces détails là. Mais ça le fait toujours sourire. La manière dont leur personnalité assez disparates arrivent à cohabiter harmonieusement.

Il se brosse ensuite les dents, nu, et étire ses muscles en observant Harry dans le miroir dont le regard coule déjà sur son corps. Ses courbes fines et sa peau gorgée de soleil, le reflet de Louis lui sourit. Le haut des joues d’Harry rougit, il se mord la lèvre en détournant les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Harry lui fait couler un bain moussant. Il lui prépare une serviette et un gant sur le côté, Louis revient avec des vêtements propres et confortables dans l’idée de passer la journée au lit. A ne rien faire. Sauf se câliner, regarder des films, observer Harry plongé dans sa lecture, se perdre corps et âme en lui quand ils feront l’amour.

Il remercie Harry d’un long baiser, avant de retirer son sous-vêtement et d’entrer dans l’eau. Harry suit les formes de son corps qui disparaissent sous la mousse parfumée à la lavande. Un lourd soupir sort de sa bouche lorsque l’eau chaude entre en contact avec l’intégralité de sa peau, sauf sa tête qui reste à la surface. Il jette un regard amusé à Harry.

– Ne sois pas trop long.

– Tu es impatient de me retrouver moi ou de goûter les croissants ?

Louis hausse un sourcil et le regarde terminer de se brosser les dents à son tour. Il s’attarde sur les muscles de son dos, les tatouages qui parsèment ses bras, le short de pyjama qui épouse le creux de ses hanches, puis répond peu de temps après :

– Harry, ne fais pas attendre un homme affamé.

Ce dernier se rince la bouche, redresse la tête et essuie son visage avec une serviette. Il lui sourit dans le reflet du miroir. Ses yeux pétillent d’amusement.

– Dans ce cas, tu verras, je serai de retour avant que l’eau du bain ne devienne tiède.

Sur ces mots, Harry se retourne et s’apprête à sortir. C’est sans compter sur Louis qui se redresse légèrement dans le bain et l’appelle une dernière fois.

– Harry ?

– Oui ? J’ai oublié quelque chose ?

Il se tourne vers lui, son regard parcourt la salle de bains puis s’arrête sur Louis qui lui dit en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

– Je t’aime.

Un instant passe. Peut-être deux ou trois secondes.

Puis Harry traverse la pièce en quelques enjambées et se penche pour l’embrasser. Sa grande main chaude se pose sur sa nuque, Louis pourrait se laisser couler sous l’eau tant la sensation est enivrante, unique. A chaque fois.

Louis voudrait que ça dure une éternité. Mais déjà, Harry se détache, lui sourit et répond sur le même ton :

– Je t’aime aussi.

Cette fois, Harry s’en va. Louis profite de la chaleur du bain, il ne somnole pas tout à fait, il repose ses yeux. Quand Harry revient, il termine de se sécher. Il l’entend bouger de la vaisselle en cuisine.

Une fois dans la chambre, il ne peut retenir son sourire. Harry a ramené un plateau dans la chambre avec une tasse de thé chaude, des croissants, du jus d’orange et du café. Il tend la télécommande à Louis lorsqu’il s’installe confortablement dans le lit.

– Tu choisis le film ?

En guise de remerciement, Louis embrasse sa joue puis parcourt la sélection de titre à l’écran. Harry boit une gorgée de son café, sa jambe se glisse au-dessus de celle de Louis et il se blottit contre lui, sa tête retombe doucement sur son épaule.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Louis s’arrête sur le film qui l’intéresse et le lance. Harry redresse son visage vers le sien en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mais Louis..

– Chut, il pose un doigt contre ses lèvres, passe moi un croissant. Je meurs de faim.

Harry lui sourit, contre ses lèvres qu’il embrasse doucement. Louis ne peut pas être plus heureux qu’à cet instant.

La première scène du _Voyage de Chihiro_ commence à l’écran, alors que Louis savoure la première bouchée de son petit déjeuner. Et même si Louis ne peut s’empêcher de lever au ciel dès qu’Harry regarde ce film toutes les deux semaines, sans exagération, il ne voudrait changer cette vie pour rien au monde.

Cela fait deux ans que la maison a brûlé. Deux ans qu’ils ont communiqué avec Léo. Deux ans qu’ils l’ont libéré.

En réalité, sur l’espace d’une vie, ce n’est pas une longue période. Mais il s’en est passé des choses depuis cette soirée là. Louis et Harry ont emménagé ensemble après un an de relation. Leurs amis, bien que surpris de les voir arriver un jour main dans la main, n'ont pas trouvé ça étrange qu'ils finissent en couple, parce qu'au final ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils cherchent à adopter un chat. Harry est devenu archiviste à la bibliothèque. Louis s’épanouit dans son travail d’aide social à l’enfance. Après tout ce qu’il a vécu avec Léo, il ne se voyait pas faire autre chose. A son échelle, il veut sauver des vies, sauver des enfants maltraités. Se sentir utile. Harry lui répète toujours qu'il n'est pas un héros et qu'il ne peut pas sauver le monde entier, mais Louis n'a jamais cessé de battre pour sauver autant d'âmes que possible.

Pourtant, le souvenir de Léo ne s’efface jamais vraiment. Louis fait souvent des cauchemars, où il n’arrive jamais à le sauver à temps. Où il ne le trouve pas. Où il échoue. C’est angoissant, mais c’est aussi très loin de la réalité.

Finalement, plus tard dans la journée, vers la fin d’après-midi, ils décident d’aller là-bas. A l’emplacement où se trouvait la maison avant. Il n’en reste plus rien. Presque comme si elle n’avait jamais existé. Juste un bout de terrain sombre au sol, au milieu de l’herbe et de la terre, la trace subsistante de l’incendie qui a tout ravagé.

Mais Louis a encore l’impression de la voir, le fantôme de la maison. S’il ferme les yeux et puise assez loin au fond de lui, il a presque la sensation qu’une partie de Léo est là. Comme un effleurement sur sa peau. Il sait que c’est faux, que c’est seulement ce qu’il voudrait, mais il s’en contente.

Les autorités n’ont pas cherché à enquêter sur l’incendie, ils en sont venus à la conclusion que c’était probablement un acte criminel, mais n’ont pas voulu s’attarder dessus. Louis a appris qu’ils allaient construire des commerces à la place, dans quelques années, il se sent un peu triste.

Il inspire lourdement, ses épaules tremblent un peu. Harry prend sa main et lie leurs doigts ensemble. Ils regardent l’horizon, perdus dans les souvenirs de cette nuit là. Quand ils ont communiqué avec Léo.

– On reviendra encore, même quand il y aura les magasins ?

Harry tourne la tête vers lui, Louis ne pleure pas, mais c’est tout comme. Il serre sa main dans la sienne et répond dans le même murmure :

– Bien sûr. Et on pourra acheter une autre bougie demain et la faire brûler pour lui.

– Tu penses que ça lui fait quelque chose ?

– Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, mais ça compte pour nous.

Louis ne répond pas, mais il attire Harry contre lui, dans ses bras et le serre de toutes ses forces. Parce qu’il l’aime comme ça aussi, de toute sa personne. Harry caresse le dos de sa main et enlace Louis davantage quand celui-ci le remercie d’une voix légèrement tremblante d’émotions.

Il sait qu’il ne pourra jamais totalement oublier Léo. C’est une histoire qui l’a marqué à vie, qui le suivra jusqu’à son dernier souffle. Elle fait partie de lui.

Mais quand il regarde au-delà, quand il baisse la tête pour observer Harry blottit au creux de ses bras, il n’a aucun doute. Parce que cette histoire là est aussi la plus belle chose qui ait pu lui arriver.


End file.
